


Большой минус

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Азирафаэль — скромный сотрудник огромного издательства «Вестник». Живёт он скучно, пока не знакомится с неким Кроули и не получает задание, которое ему совсем не нравится. Они вместе решают спасти «Мир» — и параллельно разобраться в себе и друг друге.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте имеются допущения касаемо быта незрячего персонажа. Автор просит прощения у людей, которых это может огорчить: всё делалось исключительно ради художественности.

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул. Как ни крути, выбор был непростым.

Ванильный так и манил блестящей корочкой и пышностью, а ещё цветной посыпкой. Шоколадный, в свою очередь, обещал какое-то невероятное количество начинки.

Право слово, он уже думал взять клубничный, чтобы не мучиться.

— Я дико извиняюсь, — низко сказали ему в самое ухо. Азирафель крупно вздрогнул и обернулся. — У них уже появился тыквенный латте?

Азирафель растерянно заморгал. О тыквенном латте кричал каждый уголок кофейни, но, может, стёкла очков незнакомца были слишком тёмными?..

— Полагаю, да, — осторожно ответил он и вежливо улыбнулся. На улыбку не отреагировали.

— Блеск. Подорожал с прошлого года? — мужчина и не подумал отодвинуться, Азирафель чувствовал слабый аромат его одеколона, поэтому сам сделал маленький шаг назад. — Три фунта стоил.

— А сейчас три пятьдесят.

— Понятно.

Почему-то, когда от него отвернулись, вроде бы разглядывая витрину, Азирафель выдохнул с облегчением. И всё-таки: ванильный или шоколадный?..

— Азирафель, солнце моё ненаглядное! — Гавриил в присущей ему манере вклинился в очередь без спроса. И, боже, кажется, человек-в-очках зашипел. — Ты что, снова собираешься осквернять тело выпечкой? Сел бы на диету, дорогуша, сам знаешь, смертность в наши дни…

— И я рад тебя видеть, Гавриил, — вежливо перебил Азирафель, двигаясь, пропуская начальника вперёд. — Ну что ты. Никакой выпечки.

— Вот и славно! — Гавриил заулыбался ещё шире. Аппетит пропал окончательно. — Так, мне, пожалуйста, смузи со шпинатом и брокколи. И вон тот салат, только уберите масло, ради всего святого.

— Придурок, — еле слышно пробормотали сзади. Азирафель поджал губы, пряча улыбку.

— Сегодня собрание, не забыл? Я жду твоего отчёта. И постарайся на этот раз не перепутать номер переговорной, — его наверняка слышала вся кофейня. Азирафель мучительно покраснел и только кивнул, получив очередной хлопок крепкой ладони по плечу.

— Обезжиренный латте, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, чувствуя на себе пытливый взгляд Гавриила. Почему, ну почему он решил выйти на ланч именно сейчас? — Декаф.

Наверное, нужно было просто взять чай, но тогда его ждала бы лекция на тему флюороза, тяжёлых металлов, алкалоидов и бог знает чего ещё.

— Ваше имя? — равнодушно спросил кассир.

— Фелл.

— Спасибо за заказ, ожидайте, следующий!

Следующий заказ он уже не услышал, печально следя за тем, как готовят его отвратительный напиток. Гавриил не ушёл, он сидел за столиком с кем-то из верхушки, эмоционально что-то рассказывая. В противном случае можно было взять что-то удобоваримое. Но нет. Не с его везением.

— Этот кретин назвал тебя иначе, — рядом с ним встал тот самый мужчина из очереди. Азирафель покосился на него, разглядывая украдкой. Или не украдкой: из-за очков непонятно было, замечают его взгляд или нет. — Прозвище, что ли?

— Имя, — нехотя ответил Азирафель. С Гавриила, впрочем, сталось бы. — Я называю фамилию, потому что «Азирафель» — слишком сложно, коверкают всё время. Однажды мой кофе достался совсем другой женщине, и…

— И ты не стал спорить? — мужчина наклонил голову, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Ну да, — Азирафель почему-то смутился. — Она выглядела такой довольной…

— Обезжиренный декаф латте для мистера Фелла, большой тыквенный латте и шоколадный круассан для мистера Кроули, спасибо за заказ, ждём вас снова, — скороговоркой протараторила девчонка и тут же скрылась за массивной блестящей кофемашиной. Азирафеля это чудо техники почему-то вводило в трепет.

«Мистер Кроули» помедлил и не вполне уверенно потянулся за картонным стаканчиком и блюдцем. Его правая рука двигалась так, будто он что-то сжимал под мышкой. Наконец длинные узловатые пальцы нащупали нужное.

Кажется, с облегчением они вздохнули синхронно.

— Не хотите присесть со мной? — предложил Азирафель прежде, чем успел подумать. — Вон там в углу столик вот-вот освободится.

— С удовольствием, — Кроули тряхнул головой и скупо улыбнулся. Азирафель просиял и подхватил его за локоть, ведя к столику. Если он правильно понял ситуацию, помочь определённо стоило. — Эй, помедленнее…

Азирафель послушно сбавил шаг и даже помог Кроули сесть.

— Простите за бестактность, какой у вас минус? — вежливо спросил он, устраиваясь поудобнее в низком мягком кресле. 

— У меня их полно, — собеседник широко ухмыльнулся. — Я курю, бухаю, как чёрт, непотребно выражаюсь и частенько нарушаю правила. Это для начала.

Азирафель едва не поперхнулся отвратительным латте.

— А, или ты про зрение? — беспечно продолжил Кроули. — Тогда большой. Очень большой. Абсолютный ноль.

— Ох, — вырвалось у Азирафеля. — Простите, я совсем не подумал, что вы…

— Слепой, ага, — Кроули наконец положил на стол сложенную белую трость. — Как крот. Или нет, кроты вроде не слепые. Значит, землеройка. Землеройки же слепые? Ну правильно, зачем им под землёй зрение…

— Незрячий, — мягко сказал Азирафель. Кроули вскинул брови, но промолчал. — Я не хотел вас задеть. Это было не слишком очевидно.

— Так и задумано, — неохотно пробормотал Кроули, отпивая кофе. — Как ты пьёшь эту дрянь? 

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Мой начальник, он… чрезмерно увлечён здоровым образом жизни, — как можно более обтекаемо сказал он. — Я не хотел…

— Нарваться на лекцию? — снова перебил его Кроули, криво ухмыльнувшись. Честное слово, что за манеры? — Можем поменяться. У них, похоже, сменился рецепт. И ты вроде хотел круассан.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Азирафель смутился. — И потом, вы же сами сказали, что это дрянь…

— Так мы меняемся? — Кроули подтолкнул к нему тарелку и стаканчик. — Третий раз предлагать не буду.

— Я не… Да. Хорошо. Спасибо. Сколько я вам должен?

Кроули хмыкнул и не ответил. Азирафель решил поговорить об этом позже, вцепился зубами в круассан и едва не застонал от удовольствия. И тыквенный латте оказался великолепным, прямо-таки божественным — сладким, но не чересчур, чуть пряным от специй. Превосходно.

— Ты работаешь в «Вестнике»? — Кроули подпёр подбородок кулаком. Вся его поза выражала заинтересованность и, кажется, даже искреннюю.

— Да, всё верно, — на второй укус он добрался до начинки и всё-таки застонал. — Боже, мистер Кроули, спасибо. Это невероятно.

— Какой я тебе «мистер»? Просто Кроули. Ты журналист?

— Я… Нет, вовсе нет. Хотел бы, но нет. Я работаю в бухгалтерии.

— О! Так мы с тобой, получается, враги! — Кроули впервые широко улыбнулся, обнажив белые, слегка неровные зубы.

— Враги? Почему враги? — растерялся Азирафель. — Я, кажется, ни с кем не ссорился…

— Я из департамента информационных технологий. Ну, знаешь, вечное противостояние и всё такое…

— Бред какой-то, — Азирафель нахмурился. — Разве мы друг другу мешаем?

Кроули беспечно пожал плечами, открыл пластиковую крышечку и щедро сыпанул в кофе сахара.

— Понятия не имею, но наши ваших ненавидят.

— И ты тоже?

— Я? Не, я в это не ввязываюсь, — Кроули снова улыбнулся. — Хотя Хастур меня бы придушил, если бы увидел, с кем я тут братаюсь.

— М-да, — неопределённо промычал Азирафель, слишком занятый круассаном, чтобы комментировать.

Они оба замолчали. Азирафель — потому что наслаждался скромным обедом, Кроули — из каких-то своих соображений. 

Удивительно, но Азирафель и правда не заподозрил полного отсутствия зрения. Возможно, всё из-за невероятной уверенности Кроули. Он вёл себя как самый обыкновенный человек. Вернее, не совсем обыкновенный, даже совсем необыкновенный, но уж точно без ограничений. 

— Не пора ли вернуться? — предложил Азирафель. Кроули встрепенулся, будто выныривая из каких-то мыслей, и кивнул.

— Да, ланч скоро закончится, пора бы уже. 

— И всё-таки, сколько я тебе должен?

Кроули отмахнулся.

— В следующий раз сочтёмся, лады?

Азирафель кивнул, запоздало сообразив, что его вообще-то не видят.

— Да. Да, конечно.

Кроули поднялся, прихватив со стола трость, и небрежно сунул её в рукав чёрного пиджака. Только теперь Азирафель заметил бейдж: в отличие от большинства, Кроули нацепил его не на шею, а на бедро, стянутое невозможно узкими джинсами.

— Ты можешь держаться за меня. Если хочешь, конечно.

Кроули наклонил голову набок, а потом неопределённо хмыкнул и взялся за предложенный локоть. Даже сквозь плотную ткань пальто чувствовалось, что его кожа была просто ледяной.

Азирафель постарался не спешить, шагая чуть впереди и беспрестанно извиняясь перед всеми, кому хотя бы гипотетически мог помешать. Кроули, несмотря на очевидные ограничения, обтекал людей легко, будто на самом деле отлично видел, но всё-таки держался крепко.

На улице было посвободнее, и Азирафель повёл Кроули к гигантскому месиву стекла, бетона и металла, в котором располагалось их издательство. 

— Ты сказал, что хотел быть журналистом. Что пошло не так?

Азирафель вздохнул. Эту историю он мало кому рассказывал. Почему-то большинство коллег, за исключением Ньюта, были уверены, что он всю жизнь мечтал стать именно бухгалтером. Как будто об этом кто-то мечтает.

— Семья, — коротко ответил он. — Я собирался поступать на журналистику, сдал экзамены, но они заявили, что мне нужна нормальная работа.

— Кошмар, — Кроули чуть крепче сжал его локоть. Это странно напоминало поддержку. — И что, ничего нельзя изменить?

— Осторожно, здесь ступенька. Нет, я… Я как-то не думал об этом. Пожалуй, меня устраивает то, что есть.

— «Пожалуй»? Звучит неубедительно.

На это Азирафель отвечать не стал. Он старался давить сожаление в зародыше, и каждое напоминание неприятно отдавалось где-то в солнечном сплетении.

Впрочем, вся его работа была одним сплошным напоминанием. 

— Ты читаешь «Вестник»? — продолжил расспрашивать Кроули. Азирафель слабо улыбнулся.

— Ну конечно, его же все… О, Господи. Извини. 

— Не вижу ничего ужасного, — Кроули широко улыбнулся, явно довольный сомнительной шуткой, — так что хватит извиняться. Я тоже читаю. В последнее время много выпускаем опровержений, скажи?

Азирафель не стал спрашивать, как такое возможно. Он отчаянно боялся превысить лимит невежливости. Пусть Кроули уже несколько раз шутил на тему своей особенности, это всё-таки было совсем другое.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Что поделать, век развития интернета. Теперь даже десять раз перепроверять информацию недостаточно.

Кроули кивнул.

— Как по мне, скоро мы тоже переберёмся в интернет. Задач по сайту в последнее время гора, мы едва успеваем.

Азирафель расстроенно вздохнул. Ему не нравилась эта тенденция. Люди всё реже сидели в метро с привычными бумажными книгами, предпочитая бесконечные гаджеты. Нет, Азирафель не был совсем уж ретроградом, просто — в конце концов, что могло сравниться с запахом новой книги или с ощущением старого кожаного переплёта?

— Надо как-нибудь ещё пересечься, — Кроули будто угадал его настроение и поспешно сменил тему. — Ты в каком кабинете сидишь?

— Двадцать второй этаж, четырнадцать «А».

— Высоко, — Кроули присвистнул. — Видать, у вас начальство не такое лютое.

— Лютое? В каком смысле? — непонимающе переспросил Азирафель.

— А ты не слышал? Наш департамент располагается не выше третьего этажа. Это чтобы не переплачивать за страховку, когда босс выкидывает неугодных в окно.

Азирафель рассмеялся было, но тут же осёкся. Кроули выглядел очень серьёзно. Неужели правда?..

— Да я шучу, расслабься ты, — его губы изогнулись в усмешке. Азирафель сглотнул и легонько пихнул его в бок. — Привет, сержант Шедвелл!

Пожилой мужчина на посту охраны смотрел на них так, будто увидел второе пришествие, не иначе.

— Мистер Кроули, — медленно ответил он с таким кошмарным акцентом, что Азирафель едва его понял, — вы не заболели?

— Я здоров, как конь, не считая вот этого, — он помахал тростью. — Так, мне пора, баги сами себя не напишут, знаете ли. Чао!

Походка у него была… странная. Азирафель и охранник (которого, как выяснилось, звали Шедвелл, и который никогда не отвечал на вежливые приветствия Азирафеля) смотрели ему вслед, один задумчиво, второй — со смесью ужаса и отвращения.

— Здоров он, конечно. Ты, — он ткнул грязным пальцем в грудь Азирафеля. Болезненно так ткнул. — Ты что с ним сделал, а?

— Я просто помог ему добраться до работы…

— И он дал себя тронуть?! Да он орёт на всех, кто ему помочь пытается.

— Я думаю, вы преувеличиваете. Хорошего дня, — сдержанно сказал Азирафель. Очень сдержанно. И он даже не отреагировал на весьма отчётливое «южный гомик».

«Я люблю свою работу, — говорил себе Азирафель, мрачно глядя на неторопливо сменяющиеся цифры на электронном табло лифта. — Просто обожаю. Я близок к журналистике, как никогда. Я профессионал. Разве меня может выбить из колеи какой-то нелепый гомофобный охранник? Нет, нельзя так думать о людях…»

Он вышел из лифта и отправился в свой кабинет. Ньют пока не вернулся, Азирафель разблокировал свой моноблок и зачем-то полез в справочник сотрудников.

Кроули действительно оказался программистом. Возле его имени был значок с тёмными очками, и вполовину не такими стильными, какими были реальные. Азирафель уже видел такое, вот только чаще всего незрячие в их компании работали удалённо. Но не тридцативосьмилетний Энтони Дж. Кроули.

«Энтони» ему не подходило. И что ещё за «Дж.»? Азирафель прошерстил скромный профиль, даже не содержавший фотографии, вдоль и поперёк, проверил, есть ли у них общие чаты. Ничего, разумеется, не обнаружил.

— Привет, Азирафель, — Ньют запыхался, на его вязаном свитере виднелись крошки. — Ужас, ну и очередь. Тебе удалось пообедать?

— Удалось, — ответил Азирафель. — Послушай… Если бы тебе нужно было найти информацию о человеке, что бы ты сделал?

— Ну, очевидно, надо залезть в соцсети. «Фейсбук», например, или «Инстаграм». Может, ещё «Твиттер». А что?

— Так, ничего, — Азирафель усилием воли заставил себя свернуть окно справочника и открыть рабочую программу.

Соцсети. Ну да, логично. Вот только Азирафель избегал их всеми силами. Иногда это причиняло неудобства, но Азирафеля всё устраивало. Он не видел смысла в том, чтобы делиться информацией о себе со всем миром. Его пугала открытость современного общества, было в этом что-то нездоровое. 

Сегодня Азирафель впервые об этом пожалел.

Весь остаток недели Азирафель то и дело ловил себя на том, что в ожидании смотрит на дверь их с Ньютом кабинета. Невероятная глупость.

— Ньют, держи. Справишься до понедельника? — принтер наконец перестал выплёвывать листы. Ньют благодарно улыбнулся.

Их договорённости было уже несколько лет. В свой первый день Ньют, отчаянно краснея, шёпотом признался, что с компьютерами у него — полный швах, и спросил, нельзя ли распечатать все нужные данные, чтобы он посчитал всё вручную. Азирафель зачем-то согласился, и с тех пор они не расставались. На рабочем месте, разумеется. Ньют оказался математическим гением, но к технике его нельзя было подпускать и на пушечный выстрел. Поэтому итоговую информацию Азирафель заполнял самостоятельно.

Вечера пятницы он любил. Включить что-нибудь старое по телевизору, налить горячего какао, устроиться в любимом кресле с книгой… Одиночество и спокойствие.

— Эй, Азирафель!

Он заулыбался, услышав знакомый голос. Забавно: они общались меньше получаса, а казалось, будто знали друг друга целую вечность.

— Кроули, — Азирафель обернулся и изумлённо вскинул брови. — Бог ты мой.

— Зови меня Всевышним, — Кроули хохотнул и подошёл ближе. — Ты же помнишь, что за тобой должок? Кстати, кто это?

Он почти безошибочно указал пальцем в сторону Ньюта. Азирафель смущённо откашлялся.

— Ньютон Пульцифер, мой коллега. Ньют, это… — он замешкался, не зная, стоит ли демонстрировать, что он искал информацию во внутренней сети.

— Кроули, департамент информационных технологий, — представился тот. — Парень, это не моё дело, но сменил бы ты одеколон, девушки такое не любят. Вы вдвоём сидите?

— Как видите, — пробормотал Ньют. Азирафель прикусил щёку изнутри.

— Никак не вижу! — тут же радостно отозвался Кроули. — Слишком много смотрел в монитор, глаза вытекли. Поверь, ты не хочешь знать подробности.

Бедняга Пульцифер слегка позеленел. Похоже, Кроули обожал не просто подшучивать над собой, а ещё и людей подкалывать, и по какой-то причине это не раздражало и не злило, а скорее… очаровывало?

— Так, мне пора, пожалуй, пока, до скорого, да, — Ньют подхватил рюкзак, сунул туда бумаги и, спотыкаясь, почти сбежал из кабинета. Кроули проводил его ухмылкой и повернулся к Азирафелю.

— Он всегда такой?

— Ньют славный юноша, а ты его смутил, — укоризненно ответил Азирафель.

— Юноша. Ты что, старик? — Кроули скептически поднял бровь — такую же рыжую, как волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок. Натуральный цвет, значит. На вопрос о возрасте Азирафель отвечать не стал. В конце концов, если уж даже он смог отыскать кое-какую информацию о Кроули во внутренней сети, едва ли для программиста это было намного сложнее. — Неважно. Так вот…

— Золотце моё, — Гавриил никогда не стучал. Он входил в любую дверь так, будто кабинет принадлежит лично ему вместе со всем — и всеми — внутри. — В понедельник утром зайди ко мне, есть дело. Это кто такой, твой новый друг?

— Мы не друзья, — Азирафель натянуто улыбнулся. — Он из департамента информационных технологий.

Кроули вздёрнул верхнюю губу в улыбке, больше похожей на оскал.

— О, адское отродье! — весело и абсолютно не смешно ответил Гавриил. Иногда (очень часто) Азирафелю хотелось как следует его огреть чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Например, годовым отчётом. — Пришёл шпионить за нами?

— Ну что вы, я простой программист, — ядовито ответил Кроули, — мы шпионим только по сети.

Гавриил громогласно расхохотался и шарахнул Кроули ладонью по плечу. Тот ушёл от прикосновения, плавно выгнувшись.

— Ну вот и славно! Жду в понедельник, дорогуша, и не опаздывай на этот раз, ладно? — разумеется, ответа он не ждал, свалил из кабинета в сиянии фаянсово-белых имплантов и запонок в форме крылышек.

— Охренеть, а я ещё на своё начальство жалуюсь. Это же просто квинтэссенция мудака, — Кроули брезгливо потёр плечо. — Как ты его ещё не убил?

У Азирафеля язык зачесался нажаловаться как следует, но он, конечно, сдержался. 

— Так вот, должок. Не хочешь где-нибудь поужинать? — Кроули непринуждённо опёрся на стол одной рукой. Азирафель зачем-то уставился на его пальцы, длинные, с неровными, явно обкусанными, ногтями.

А потом до него дошло.

Ужин? С какой стати его вдруг зовут на ужин?

— Честно говоря, у меня были планы.

— О, планы. Что-то особенное? — Кроули легко взялся за его локоть, будто всегда так делал. Азирафель подхватил старый потёртый портфель и вышел из кабинета, придержав дверь. 

— Ничего особенного, так, кое-какие дела по дому, — обтекаемо ответил он. — Может, как-нибудь в другой раз?

— А дела по дому не подождут до выходных? Слушай, я же тебя не в ночной клуб зову. Просто посидим, поболтаем, выпьем вина, — они вместе зашли в лифт, по счастью, пустой. — Ничего такого.

— Почему я? — не выдержал Азирафель. Кроули заметно напрягся, ссутулился, как-то сжался.

— Просто ты нормальный, — пробормотал он. Азирафель заморгал. — Ну. Остальные ведут себя так, будто я инвалид какой-то. А ты даже не спросил, давно ли я слепой, как это случилось и всё прочее.

— Незрячий, — снова поправил его Азирафель. — Это просто бестактно, зачем о таком спрашивать?

Кроули неопределённо пожал плечами и снова выпрямился.

— Ну так что? Поужинаем?

Лифт коротко звякнул, сообщив, что они приехали на первый этаж. В холле уже никого не было, они прошли через турникеты, и коротких тридцати секунд молчания Азирафелю хватило, чтобы всё-таки решиться на отказ.

— Нет, прости. Я и правда хотел кое-чем заняться дома.

На мгновение ему показалось, что лицо Кроули выразило крайнюю степень огорчения, но, наверное, именно показалось. Через секунду тот уже улыбался, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Ладно, нет так нет. Чао, — он развернулся на каблуках (туфли из змеиной кожи, серьёзно?) и направился в сторону пешеходного перехода.

Азирафель закусил губу и вздохнул.

Не было у него никаких особых планов и дел по дому. Обычный скучный вечер с книгой, какао и классической музыкой на фоне. Привычный и спокойный — это ключевое. Кроули производил впечатление человека ветреного и стремительного, едва ли Азирафель мог всерьёз его заинтересовать, а потому — зачем впустую тратить время?

Но передумать всё-таки хотелось. Сменить хоть раз обстановку. Попробовать что-то новое. Кого-то нового… в приличном, разумеется, смысле.

«Азирафель, ты бредишь, — его внутренний голос звучал почему-то как Гавриил. Те же насмешливо-презрительные интонации, во всяком случае. — С чего ты взял, что способен хоть кого-то заинтересовать? Ты скучный, старомодный, унылый бухгалтер…»

Фильмы и книги убеждали его в обратном, но Азирафель упрямо сопротивлялся, сам не понимая, зачем. Кроули ведь был интересным. Необычным. Разве мог всего один ужин что-то испортить?

Азирафель тряхнул головой, будто это могло помочь избавиться от крамольных мыслей. Хватит. Сорок два — слишком безнадёжный возраст для попыток поменять собственную жизнь.

Он только хотел развернуться и отправиться домой к трём «К» стареющего одиночки, но внезапно вспомнил одну, казалось бы, незначительную деталь — и похолодел.

Кроули, чёртов пижон, не разложил трость. Это означало, что передвигается он по памяти. Всё бы ничего, но Азирафель прекрасно знал, что впереди, сразу после перекрёстка, уже несколько месяцев зияет открытый канализационный люк, едва огороженный значками о ремонте. Он мигом представил, как Кроули проваливается туда, ломает кости и даже, весьма вероятно, гибнет.

— О Господи, — пробормотал Азирафель и рванул с места. — Кроули! Кроули, постой!

Тот, казалось, не слышал его, упорно шёл вперёд. Азирафель заторопился за ним, беспрестанно извиняясь перед людьми, которых будто стало больше раза в три.

— Кроули! — он запыхался, ещё раз врезался в кого-то, пробормотал дежурное «прошу прощения» и выдохнул с облегчением: Кроули всё-таки развернулся.

Он стоял на самом краю, небрежно сунув руки в карманы. Как они туда поместились вообще.

— Ты передумал?

— Я… да! Да, передумал. Подойди, пожалуйста, — Азирафель боялся сделать шаг, боялся, что Кроули вот-вот сорвётся, и виноват в этом теперь уже будет только он. — Ты говорил об ужине. Я согласен, да.

— О, и что заставило тебя поменять решение?

«Идиот упрямый, нашёл время веселиться!» — Азирафель стиснул в кулаке ручку портфеля.

— Я вдруг вспомнил — да подойди ты, не хочу, чтобы об этом знала вся улица…

— Ну нет. И с места не сдвинусь. Сам подойди, — Кроули широко улыбался. На них косились странно, но грёбаный открытый люк, похоже, никто не замечал, кроме Азирафеля.

Азирафель осторожно сделал несколько шагов, вытянув вперёд дрожащую руку. Возможно, он его удержит, если пальцы не соскользнут…

— Я вдруг вспомнил, — медленно повторил он, — что уже сделал всё нужное вчера. Да. Поэтому готов поужинать где-нибудь.

— Чудненько! Встретимся в семь? Я скину тебе адрес.

— Куда скинешь? — растерялся Азирафель.

— На мобильник. Я же страшный, опасный и очень злобный хакер, забыл? Давно нашёл все твои данные, просто времени никак не было зайти лично, — Кроули покачался на каблуках — у Азирафеля едва сердце не остановилось — а потом сделал шаг назад.

Азирафель закрыл глаза. 

Видимо, книги и фильмы не врали: у него действительно пролетело перед глазами всё. Почти всё: в основном грустные и неловкие моменты. Кровь, казалось, отхлынула от лица и рук, и Азирафель подумал: ну вот и конец. Теперь ещё перед полицией объясняться…

И тут он услышал хриплый, но очень весёлый и очень знакомый смех.

Открыв глаза, Азирафель чуть на колени от облегчения не рухнул. А потом разозлился. Ох, как же он разозлился.

— А ты, я смотрю, реально ангел, — радостно заявил Кроули. — Неужели согласился на ужин, только чтобы спасти меня от страшного люка? 

— Ты не слепой, — яростно процедил Азирафель. Кроули фыркнул.

— Ну вот, стоит немножко пошутить — и сразу тактичность куда-то девается. Нет, я очень даже слепой, могу принести справку, убедишься. Я просто знал про люк.

— А если бы он был не один? Ты же даже трость не раскладываешь! Нельзя так собой рисковать! — честное слово, у него кулаки чесались.

Кроули вздохнул, явно нехотя протянул вперёд руку с каким-то прибором и завёл волосы за ухо, показывая наушник.

— Это эхолот, — негромко сказал он. — Или что-то вроде. Предупреждает о препятствиях, чем громче орёт — тем ближе пиздец. Штука не особо полезная, но её хотя бы не видно. 

— Господи Боже, — пробормотал Азирафель, — у тебя что, татуировка на лице?

Кроули запрокинул голову, показывая шею с бледными веснушками, и снова расхохотался.

— Поверить не могу! Ты чудо. Встретимся в семь, — он, посмеиваясь, развернулся и ушёл, оставив Азирафеля задыхаться от возмущения перед открытым люком.

По дороге домой Азирафель успел десять раз поменять решение, и это явно было только начало. Он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, но Кроули вряд ли шёл к люку намеренно. С другой стороны, он ведь точно знал, что Азирафель догнал его не просто так, мог и послушаться, шагнуть вперёд, успокоить его. И… и вообще, кто в здравом уме делает татуировку со змеёй на лице?

Он поставил чайник и тут же снял его с огня. Какао едва ли могло помочь, когда Азирафель был настолько взвинчен. Требовалась тяжёлая артиллерия.

Камни глухо звякнули в бокале, виски оставалось как раз на одну порцию. Напиваться перед ужином с Кроули он не планировал, разумеется, но хоть капельку успокоиться хотелось.

«Чудо». «Ангел». Что вообще творилось в голове у Кроули? И почему он так не хотел пользоваться тростью? Неужели всё-таки стеснялся?

Возможно, решил Азирафель, всё дело в том, что трость белая и не подходит к имиджу Кроули. В принципе, звучало правдоподобно. Во всяком случае, это было весьма в его духе…

Он моргнул и сделал слишком большой глоток. Виски, конечно, пошёл не в то горло, Азирафель надрывно закашлялся и забрызгал окно.

Кроули он знал в сумме не более часа. Ну, может быть, полутора, одному Богу известно, сколько времени они провели возле люка, ему-то это показалось вечностью. И тем не менее уже осмеливался судить о том, что в духе Кроули, а что — нет? Что за мысленный классификатор?

«Спрошу у него лично, что не так с тростью», — решил Азирафель, одним махом допил виски и отправился в душ. Адрес, который прислал Кроули, пробивался в интернете как очень приличный, пусть и недорогой, ресторанчик, и Азирафелю нужно было убедиться, что он выглядит так, как того требует местный дресс-код. 

Глупая это была затея. С самого начала.

Кроули уже ждал его, а ведь Азирафель не просто никогда не опаздывал, он предпочитал приходить вовремя.

— Ангел мой, — весело сказал Кроули и широко улыбнулся. Он не переоделся, только сменил пиджак на кожаную куртку да избавился от галстука, и Азирафель в своём жилете и галстуке-бабочке смотрелся рядом с ним, верно, как безумный путешественник во времени.

— Твой эхолот и обо мне предупреждает? — мрачно спросил Азирафель. Сквозь огромные панорамные окна он уже видел, что дресс-код, о котором столь подробно вещал сайт, не соблюдал никто. Даже официанты здесь одевались разношёрстно.

— Нет, узнал по запаху, — неожиданно ответил Кроули. — Ну что, идём? Я, кажется, сегодня заставил тебя понервничать, так что выпивка с меня. Могу ли я надеяться на прощение?

Азирафель помедлил, но быстро сдался. Желание сэкономить хотя бы на хорошем вине пересилило.

— Ладно. Идём, адское ты отродье, — проворчал он. Кроули снова рассмеялся. Они разместились за столиком у окна, и юная леди, которая обслуживала их, вела себя совершенно очаровательно. Настроение неудержимо поднималось. — И чем, позволь узнать, я пахну?

Кроули неожиданно вспыхнул. Краснел он ярко и быстро, в освещении ресторанчика это было особенно заметно.

— М-м-м, — он, похоже, попытался спрятаться за меню. — Трудно объяснить. М-да.

Азирафель удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— М-да? Ты уж постарайся, пожалуйста. И положи меню, бога ради, это даже не смешно, там нет шрифта Брайля.

Кроули недовольно вздохнул и захлопнул папку с меню.

— Внимательный, — проворчал он. — А может, у меня и очки особенные.

— Дорогой мой, мы не в шпионском романе. В эхолот я ещё поверю, но в очки, которые позволяют незрячему видеть? Не в этом десятилетии.

— Очень позитивно. А разработки, между прочим, ведутся, — кисло проговорил Кроули. — Ладно, я тоже не верю.

— Не уходи от вопроса. Чем я пахну? — это было не очень-то тактично, конечно. Но Кроули первый начал.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в старых сувенирных лавках? Там иногда такой запах… — Кроули пощёлкал пальцами, будто подбирая слова. — Дерево, пыль. Что-то старое.

Азирафель обиделся. И расстроился. Его парикмахер предложил поменять одеколон, кто же знал, что запах настолько неприятный.

— В хорошем смысле, — продолжил Кроули. — Это запах лавки, в которую хочется возвращаться, понимаешь? Тебе подходит.

— Мне подходит пахнуть старьём?

Кроули застонал.

— Ангел, ну не издевайся! Я не умею нормально связывать слова в… в… во что там они связываются. Вот! Видишь? Лучше выбери, что будешь пить. Ты же не против мяса?

— Не против, — смягчился Азирафель. Кроули расправил плечи и снова заулыбался.

— Тут подают роскошный стейк. И, если ты не брезгуешь, я рекомендую минимальную прожарку. Пальчики оближешь, — он прищёлкнул языком. — Не пожалеешь.

— В таком случае, нужно красное вино… — Азирафель открыл винную карту и усмехнулся. — Что ж. Я выбрал.

— Мне готовиться закладывать квартиру? — подозрительно спросил Кроули.

— О, ну что ты. Разве что часы, — невинно ответил Азирафель.

Кроули присвистнул.

— А ты, я смотрю, порядочная сволочь, — совершенно беззлобно сказал он. Азирафель польщённо улыбнулся.

— «Порядочная» — ключевое, мой дорогой, — он продиктовал заказ официантке, добавив бутылочку хорошего (но, разумеется, не слишком дорогого, Азирафель всё-таки был именно что порядочным) красного вина и пирожные на десерт. — Послушай, я понимаю, это может прозвучать бестактно…

— Спрашивай что хочешь, — Кроули расслабленно облокотился на стол. 

— Почему ты не раскладываешь трость? Думаю, это гораздо удобнее, чем постоянный писк эхолота.

Кроули заметно помрачнел. Не стоило всё-таки лезть с подобными вопросами. Азирафель только открыл рот, чтобы сменить тему, но не успел.

— Трость заметна, — негромко сказал он. — Очки работают на имидж, а трость — это как если бы я вышел с плакатом «смотрите все, я слепой».

— Но ведь это правда, — мягко проговорил Азирафель. Кроули странно дёрнул плечом, будто стряхивая что-то.

— Да, но для людей это сразу становится основным. Они как будто перестают замечать всё остальное и видят только… слепого. Дальше уже без разницы, как именно они себя ведут, как мудаки или с заботой, ты просто превращаешься для них в того чувака с белой тростью.

Азирафель с интересом разглядывал Кроули. Забавно. Забавно, насколько они были… неуловимо похожи? Со стороны, конечно, никто такого сказать не мог, но Азирафель не просто понял, о чём говорил Кроули. Ему это было весьма и весьма знакомо.

— И поэтому ты меня пригласил? — официантка принесла еду, стейк до сих пор шипел и пах божественно. Азирафель ласково улыбнулся девушке. — Спасибо, милая, это просто очаровательно. Нет-нет, позвольте мне.

Она послушно отдала бутылку и удалилась. Азирафель разлил вино по бокалам.

— Да, — отмер Кроули. — Да, поэтому. Ты не задавал вопросов — ладно, почти не задавал, про минус мне понравилось. Ты просто разговаривал со мной, как с кем-то нормальным.

— Потому что ты и есть нормальный, — Азирафель улыбнулся. — И за это стоит выпить. Тебе так не кажется?

— Ну да, — Кроули нащупал ножку бокала, — не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы выпить за нормальность.

Он снова сделал ударение на словах «не вижу», и Азирафель невольно фыркнул. Они чокнулись и сделали по глотку.

— Ешь стейк, пока он не дошёл внутри, — велел Кроули. Азирафель с готовностью послушался. Несмотря на образ плохого парня, Кроули не соврал: мясо и впрямь было…

— М-м-м… Превосходно. Спасибо за рекомендацию, дорогой, это и впрямь изумительно.

Кроули только угукнул. Он резал стейк варварски, на крупные куски, и Азирафель подозревал, что дело было вовсе не в зрении. Просто ему, похоже, нравилось нарушать правила.

— И что, — проговорил он, расправившись с мясом в два счёта и снова подхватив бокал, — тебе даже не интересно узнать, как я ослеп? В жизни не поверю. Это всем интересно.

— Интересно. Но, думаю, эту историю ты расскажешь сам, — спокойно ответил Азирафель. Кроули небрежно махнул рукой.

— Да нет никакой истории. Просто лет в пятнадцать зрение начало падать — и всё. Врачи пытались что-то сделать, операции, капли, но не помогло. За три года я тупо перестал видеть. Хрен знает, может, психическое.

— Психосоматическое, — поправил Азирафель и поморщился. Нашёл время умничать. — А теперь?

— А что теперь? Теперь я каждый год проверяюсь и слышу одно и то же. Нам очень жаль, медицина бессильна, езжайте в Тибет искать Шамбалу. Честное слово, иногда я завидую Мэтту Мёрдоку.

— Кому, прости?

Кроули выпрямился.

— Из какого ты века? У тебя что, нет подписки на «Нетфликс»? Мэтт Мёрдок. Сорвиголова. Самый известный супергерой, ну.

Азирафель вздохнул и отправил в рот последний кусочек стейка.

— Боюсь, супергерои — не для таких стариков, как я, — просто ответил он. — И я понятия не имею, что такое «Нетфликс».

Кроули издал серию возмущённых звуков. 

— Старик! Какой ещё старик, тебе всего сорок два! — он стушевался, поняв, что выдал себя. — Прочитал в профиле. Короче, неважно. Ты точно не старик.

— По сравнению с целевой аудиторией комиксов — очень даже, — парировал Азирафель. Он подлил ещё немного вина им обоим.

— Целевая аудитория комиксов — давно не дети, ангел. Я как-нибудь покажу тебе «Пацанов». Или «Хранителей». Держу пари, ты сильно удивишься.

— Принимаю пари, — с улыбкой сказал Азирафель и глотнул ещё немного вина.

— Замётано, — Кроули широко улыбнулся в ответ. — Чем занимаешься помимо работы и дел по дому?

Азирафель покачал бокал в ладони.

— Ничем особо. Читаю книги, слушаю музыку. По правде говоря, живу довольно обыденно и скучно.

— И обожаешь романы Джейн Остин, — подхватил Кроули.

— Это классика английской литературы, — чопорно ответил Азирафель. — Конечно, я их обожаю.

Кроули пренебрежительно фыркнул. 

За разговорами (к удовольствию Азирафеля, о работе они не произнесли ни слова) время пролетело незаметно. Ресторан опустел, и официантка подошла к ним, чтобы вежливо выпроводить. Азирафель оставил ей щедрые чаевые, то же самое сделал и Кроули. Это почему-то приятно согрело душу.

— Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, — неразборчиво из-за сигареты во рту сказал Кроули. — Раз уж ты меня не прибил в первые полчаса.

— Зачем мне бить того, с кем я замечательно провёл время? — Азирафель проводил взглядом подъехавшее такси. — Твоё авто подали.

Кроули хмыкнул и выдохнул клуб плотного дыма.

— Авто подали. Ты точно не из этого века. Чао, ангел.

Азирафель улыбнулся.

Что ж, время он провёл и правда замечательно.


	2. Глава 2

— Азирафель, ненаглядный, заходи.

Когда-то давно Гавриил вычитал, что для укрепления командного духа следует время от времени поощрять подчинённых. Среди примеров поощрения он выбрал именно этот: нелепые ласковые прозвища. И самое мерзкое, что на словах «солнце», «золотце» и «ненаглядный» его скудная фантазия буксовала. Приходилось терпеть и скрывать раздражение.

— Добрый день, Гавриил, — церемонно ответил Азирафель и подошёл к широченному столу красного дерева. Гавриил что-то вычитывал на гигантском мониторе. Или любовался собой, кто знает. Одно другому не мешало.

— К делу, — Гавриил хлопнул в ладони — Азирафель вздрогнул от неожиданности — и ослепительно улыбнулся. В который раз подумалось: сколько же он денег тратит на стоматолога?.. — Ты наверняка слышал о новом портале.

Настроение испортилось.

Ну конечно, о портале слышали все. Это было единственной темой для разговоров. «Вестник» гудел, версии о том, кто именно занимается порталом «Мир», высказывались самые разные, от реальных («Это снова Ассанж, зуб даю») до фантастических («Мировое правительство, мы все под колпаком, их логотип целиком иллюминатский»). Даже если бы Азирафель захотел, ему пришлось бы укрыться в бункере, чтобы ничего не знать. 

— Мы обеспокоены, — продолжил Гавриил. Под «мы» он, конечно, понимал руководство. — Упали продажи и прибыль от рекламы. «Мир», — столь приятное и хорошее слово нельзя было произносить с таким отвращением, но Гавриилу удалось, — крадёт у нас персонажей интервью. Они всегда и везде оказываются первыми. Их нужно уничтожить.

— Уничтожить? — Азирафель растерялся. — Я надеюсь, не физически?

— Если понадобится. Но, конечно, в подобной ситуации мы обратимся не к тебе, — будничный тон и немного пренебрежения. Гавриил из роли не выходил. — От тебя нужен подробный анализ их бухгалтерских документов.

— Прошу прощения, — он постарался улыбнуться, — откуда я возьму эти документы? Вы же понимаете, что это…

— Вот именно! — Гавриил ткнул пальцем в его плечо, перегнувшись через стол. Азирафель с трудом подавил желание отшатнуться. — Документы предоставит департамент технологий. Откуда — не твоя забота. Ты должен их проанализировать. Ищи всё, что может подставить «Мир»: отмывание, уход от налогов, ошибки. Важна любая мелочь.

Азирафель нахмурился.

— Гавриил, я не думаю, что это законно.

— Золотце ненаглядное, не твоего ума дело, — отмахнулся Гавриил. Хотелось подарить ему словарик синонимов. Потом поднять и подарить ещё раз, но уже посильнее. — Твоя задача — найти, до чего доебаться.

«Кроули тоже выражается, — неожиданно подумал Азирафель. — Но его хоть слушать не противно…»

— Я понял. Могу идти? — коротко, почти по-военному, спросил он.

— Конечно. С тобой свяжутся ребята Вельз, когда будут готовы, — он царственно махнул рукой и уставился обратно в монитор.

Словарик синонимов. Очень, очень тяжёлый. С коваными уголками, чтобы череп пробить.

Азирафель вздрогнул и поёжился. Ньют тревожно выглянул из-за стопки бумаг.

— Всё в порядке? — неуверенно спросил он. Азирафель заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Не беспокойся, всё хорошо, — Ньют выдохнул с заметным облегчением, спрятался, а потом высунулся снова.

— Я кое с кем познакомился, — застенчиво сообщил он. — Ну, если можно считать знакомством, что я случайно облил её чаем. Она не рассердилась.

Азирафель тепло улыбнулся.

— Это замечательно. У тебя будет свидание?

Ньют растерялся.

— Ну, она сказала, как её зовут… — он явно понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Куда катилось это поколение — и откуда у Азирафеля мысли, больше подходящие ветхому старику? — Я мог бы ей позвонить?.. И пригласить на ланч?..

— Прекрасная идея, — одобрил Азирафель. Ньют просиял и вышел из кабинета к общему телефону. Аппарат в коридоре единственный не ломался сразу, давая бедолаге поговорить ровно пять минут, а затем глуша линию до ближайшей починки.

Он вернулся мыслями к «Миру», и мысли эти совсем не радовали.

Самой большой загвоздкой было даже не то, что Азирафель должен был копаться в чужих финансовых документах. Это ещё можно было пережить. А вот думать о том, что поиски могут привести к полному краху «Мира» — совсем другое дело.

«Мир» не размещал рекламы. Единственный баннер, который висел на главной странице их сайта, говорил лишь о том, что все деньги, поступившие в качестве пожертвований, отправляются на благотворительность, так что спасибо большое, лучше сделайте подписку на какой-нибудь фонд. Они писали только проверенную информацию и, если что-нибудь шло не так, выпускали подробные опровержения. Они, в конце концов, освещали то, что было по-настоящему важно — социальные и экологические проблемы, статьи о безработице и рабском труде, подробные материалы о махинациях чиновников.

Кем бы ни были те, кто работал в «Мире», они, во-первых, тщательно скрывали свои личности, а во-вторых, действительно хотели добра. Во всяком случае, именно в этом раз за разом убеждался Азирафель. Статьи были написаны немного по-разному, и он понятия не имел, сколько людей состояло в команде, но заочно он уважал их безмерно.

И теперь от него и кого-то из департамента технологий зависело существование едва ли не лучших журналистов планеты. Точно лучших из тех, о ком знал Азирафель, а знал он немало.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что специалисты-технари не сумеют выудить закрытые данные.

Азирафель вздохнул в очередной раз, свернул последний документ и поднялся со стула. Перерыв на шесть минут раньше — не самое страшное нарушение регламента, а ему просто необходимо было размяться.

Ньют стоял в коридоре возле телефона с таким видом, словно только что получил по голове.

— Боже мой. Ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросил Азирафель. Ньют заторможенно кивнул.

— Мы не пойдём на ланч, — убитым тоном сказал он.

— Ох, — Азирафель сочувственно потрепал его по плечу. — Не расстраивайся так. Какие твои…

— Мы пойдём на ужин. Сегодня, — Ньют смотрел на стену с ужасом. — Мне конец. Я не успею переодеться. Она решит, что я полный придурок.

Азирафель заулыбался. Кем бы ни была таинственная леди, она явно решила взять всё в свои руки. Весьма разумное и смелое решение. Похоже на современных деловых барышень.

— Вы познакомились сегодня? — Ньют слабо кивнул. Он так и сжимал трубку телефонного аппарата, грозя сломать его не электрически, а в самом буквальном смысле. — В таком случае, полагаю, она знает, как ты выглядишь. Вряд ли это может её смутить.

— Да, но… — Ньют побагровел и осторожно повесил трубку на базу (бесполезно, телефон всё равно уже не работал). — Понимаешь, у меня нет денег.

Азирафель просто полез в карман пальто за портмоне.

— Вот, держи. Вернёшь с ближайшей зарплаты, — Ньют забормотал что-то, но Азирафель только отмахнулся. — Бери. И не вздумай спорить, если она предложит разделить счёт, это невежливо.

Ньют закивал. Похоже, он готов был заплакать.

— Думаю, тебе нужно выпить чаю, раз уж ты свой разлил. Иди к мадам Трейси. Скажи, что ты от меня, она подаст тебе чашечку бесплатно. 

Он проследил взглядом за Ньютом, который, пошатываясь и едва не снеся принтер, уковылял к лестнице (с лифтами бедняга дружил через раз, и едва ли стоило рисковать сейчас), вздохнул, мечтательно улыбнулся и отправился немного развеяться.

Снаружи его немедленно обдал клубами сладкого пара какой-то юный хипстер. Азирафель закашлялся, замахал руками и, когда облако развеялось, увидел неподалёку за ограждением зоны для курения очень мрачного Кроули.

— Добрый день, — он подошёл, но за пластиковую перегородку заходить не стал.

— Если бы, — Кроули вздохнул и затянулся. — Привет, ангел.

Азирафель неловко улыбнулся. Едва ли Кроули узнал его по запаху, вокруг него повисла тонкая пелена сизого дыма. Но ведь голос у Азирафеля был совсем обычный. И почему прозвище «ангел» не вызывало такого негатива, как «солнышки» и «золотца» от Гавриила?..

— Я вышел развеяться, не желаешь прогуляться до парка?

Черты лица Кроули неуловимо разгладились. Он не улыбнулся, нет, но будто расслабился немного.

— Да, пойдём.

Азирафель легко взял его запястье — узкое и откровенно костлявое — и положил на свой локоть.

— Ты можешь выключить прибор, — предложил он. — Я предупрежу, если будут препятствия.

— Прибор, — передразнил Кроули. Но небольшой наушник всё-таки вытащил и спрятал в карман.

Парк неподалёку от здания «Вестника» был пристанищем в основном детей, собачников и уток. Азирафель иногда заходил сюда, пренебрегая ланчем.

— Часто тут гуляешь? — подчёркнуто равнодушно спросил Кроули.

— Время от времени. А ты? — Азирафель повёл его по излюбленному маршруту. В пруду частенько можно было увидеть — или, в случае Кроули, услышать — лебедей. 

— Ангел, ты вообще видел вход? Сорок восемь ступеней. Если ломать по четыре кости на каждой, к подножию ни одной целой не останется. Нет, спасибо.

— Останется, — Азирафель прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Право слово, Кроули вёл себя так, будто сарказм был единственной защитой от сурового и жестокого мира. — В среднем около пятнадцати.

— Какое облегчение, — ядовито отозвался Кроули. И ещё немного напряжения ушло. — Теперь мне будет намного проще думать об этой сраной лестнице. Раз она оставит мне в среднем около пятнадцати целых костей.

— Ну-ну, не драматизируй, — Азирафель легонько похлопал его по руке. Солнце ощутимо припекало, но Кроули явно больше заботился о стиле, чем о том, что в чёрном вообще-то жарко. — Их ведь может остаться и тринадцать.

— И тоже в среднем? Голосую за второй вариант. Тринадцать — моё счастливое число.

Возможно, Азирафелю только показалось, но уголки губ Кроули приподнялись.

— Ни минуты не сомневался. Думаю, шестого июня две тысячи шестого ты устроил грандиозный праздник, — подыграл Азирафель. Видеть Кроули мрачным и хмурым ему определённо не нравилось.

— А. А как ты… Блядь, что, так очевидно? — он наконец-то ухмыльнулся. — Не особо грандиозный, но я выпил ровно шесть бутылок вина. С утра думал, что сдохну.

Азирафель рассмеялся.

— Шесть бутылок. И, дай угадаю, ты выбрал красное.

— Ну конечно. А что такого? 

— Танины, — коротко ответил Азирафель. — Могу ошибаться, но я читал, что они способны вызывать сильную головную боль. И в красном их больше.

Кроули негромко хмыкнул.

— Почему ты сидишь в бухгалтерии? Давно мог бы зарабатывать миллионы в каком-нибудь телешоу для умников.

— Потому что я не умник, а просто много читаю. И память хорошая. Даже слишком хорошая.

К примеру, он помнил все двадцать лучших статей портала «Мир» по версии читателей. И, конечно, настроение снова скатилось до уровня Марианской впадины.

Они молча прошли вглубь парка. Лебеди мирно дремали, покачиваясь на зеркально-ровной поверхности воды. Хоть бы ветерок подул…

— А много — это сколько? — прервал молчание Кроули. Гравий хрустел под их ботинками, этот звук был почти медитативным.

— О чём ты?

— Ты сказал, что много читаешь. Насколько много?

Азирафель задумчиво опустил взгляд. По дорожке куда-то в сторону деловито ползла маленькая зелёная гусеница. Он легонько двинул Кроули в сторону, чтобы бедняга избежала позорной смерти под каблуком роскошных туфель змеиной кожи.

— Около книги за вечер, если бессонница. Половина, если загружен. В выходные, честно говоря, не считал.

Кроули повернулся к нему всем корпусом.

— Бессонница? — Азирафель мысленно выругался. Ну конечно, заведи новое знакомство и немедленно начни ныть, так это и работает.

— Иногда бывает, — нехотя ответил он. — Я в принципе не сплю больше шести часов.

Кроули выглядел оскорблённым и потрясённым одновременно. И всё это — с учётом того, что треть его лица закрывали очки.

— С ума сойти! Но, ангел, ты же гедонист! Как можно пренебрегать лучшим из удовольствий? Кроме секса, это не в счёт, конечно.

Азирафель смущённо кашлянул и решил пропустить ремарку про секс мимо ушей.

— Во-первых, мне хватает. Во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что я гедонист? — почему-то сам факт того, что Кроули использовал это слово, грел душу.

— Да брось, я слышал, как ты кайфовал от еды. Не понимаю, но не осуждаю. Хотя, если эти звуки записать, можно ставить на озвучку порно, никто не заметит разницы, ай! — он рассмеялся впервые за последний час. И то — потому что Азирафель недовольно ткнул его в бок локтем. — Ладно-ладно, понял, запретная тема.

— Не запретная, просто ты перегибаешь, — сердито сказал Азирафель. — Мне нравится вкусная еда, не понимаю, что в этом такого.

— Говорю же, не осуждаю, — примирительно повторил Кроули. — Если честно, это круто. Для меня еда — это просто ресурс. А вот поспать люблю. Начальство даже разрешило мне сдвинуть график на два часа.

— То есть сейчас у тебя не ланч? — Азирафель напрягся, собрался было потащить его к выходу из парка, чтобы не создавать проблем, но Кроули беспечно протянул:

— Не-а, не ланч. Да забей, в нашем департаменте всем пофиг. Главное — работай нормально, а во сколько ты жрать уходишь, никого не волнует.

— Моё руководство куда педантичнее, — с осуждением пополам с завистью проговорил Азирафель. — Но о бухгалтерии и диких историй не ходит.

— Это каких? — с любопытством спросил Кроули. Он хитро улыбался, будто заранее знал, что именно услышит.

— Ну, например, когда совет директоров в полном составе не смог попасть в кабинет совещаний. Известно, что замок заблокировал кто-то из ваших. Или та ситуация, когда дата-центр — прости, если произношу неправильно — залило, потому что… постой, — Кроули уже искренне ржал, — так всё это твоих рук дело?!

— Но ведь весело, скажи! Хотя слухи немного преувеличены. Я просто использую некоторые лазейки. И никакого реального вреда, поверь, дата-центр не пострадал, да, ты правильно произносишь. Там только дежурный админ промок и провалялся в больнице. До сих пор меня ненавидит!

— Кроули, — укоризненно сказал Азирафель, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Это ужасно.

— Ой, брось, ты бы слышал, как он орал. Обещал убить того, кто это сделал, свернуть шею, пристрелить, утопить, — не помню точный порядок, но суть понятна.

— Понятна, но разве можно, у нас серьёзное предприятие, тебе же не десять…

Он осёкся. Смех, такой искренний, звонкий и приятный, оборвался. Кроули отвернулся и с усилием выдохнул.

— Дермовый день, — неожиданно устало и безжизненно сказал он. — Исключительно дерьмовый.

— Не могу не согласиться.

Азирафель помог Кроули нащупать каменный парапет. Тот немедленно прильнул к тёплой поверхности, облокотился на неё.

— А у тебя что произошло? — Кроули ковырнул кусочек мха, пробившийся в щель кладки. — Интересно сравнить.

— Меня попросили стать соучастником преступления, — потрясающе, они были знакомы всего ничего, а Азирафель уже выдал конфиденциальную, чтоб её, информацию. — Не могу сказать, что заинтересован. И единственный выбор — уволиться. Правда, в таком случае едва ли будет лучше.

— Рассказывай, — пробормотал Кроули и снял очки, потирая веки. Азирафель деликатно — и совершенно бестолково — отвёл взгляд. — Я, блядь, должен достать архивы документов с защищённого сервера. И даже уволиться не могу, меня просто в окно выкинут. Без шуток.

— Почему именно ты? Разве это законно?

— А твоё задание чем лучше? — парировал Кроули. — У меня, скажем так, есть опыт. Некоторый.

Азирафель взглянул на часы.

— Если уложишься за сорок минут, с удовольствием послушаю.

— Да я и быстрее могу, — Кроули хмыкнул, явно довольный двусмысленностью. — В десять я взломал официальный сайт монаршей семейки. Написал какой-то бред неграмотный, точно не помню… Меня нашли. Посадить не посадили, конечно, но, чтоб ты знал, в «Хакерах» этот кусок с ограничением доступа вполне достоверный, я даже плакал, когда смотрел. Не знаю, как я выжил.

— Какие ещё хакеры?.. — Азирафель после кощунства в сторону Короны толком ничего не понял.

Кроули заворчал:

— Ангел, ну это-то классика, первая главная роль Джоли, знать надо! — он вздохнул и отмахнулся. — Короче, мне на восемь лет запретили доступ в интернет.

— Не представляю, как ты выжил, — съязвил Азирафель. Всё это звучало для него совершенно бестолково. Он начал пользоваться услугами всемирной сети скорее вынужденно, и таких страданий по поводу запрета не понимал совсем.

— Я тоже, — Кроули иронии не уловил, вздохнул печально и трагично. — В общем, потом с работой были сложности, перебивался как мог, ну и наконец прибился к нынешней тусовке. В «Вестник» меня взяли по знакомству, хоть кто-то не закатывал глаза на долбаную условку. Хотя у нас половина департамента такие, а кое-кто и похуже.

— Очаровательно, — пробормотал Азирафель. Мало того, что его собственное начальство не гнушалось нечестных методов, так ещё и по соседству, прямо под боком, располагалась компания самых настоящих преступников. С одним из которых, между прочим, он совсем недавно чудесно поужинал.

— Ой, не занудствуй, — Кроули хмыкнул. — Можно подумать, вы у себя в экономическом все такие святоши.

— По крайней мере, не преступники, — отрезал Азирафель. Кроули нахмурился, подобрался, поджал губы.

— Будешь осуждать меня за херню, которую я натворил в десять? — холодно спросил он. Азирафелю, конечно, тут же стало стыдно.

— Нет, но…

— Десять, ангел. У меня не было нихрена. Запретили даже звонить, чтобы заказать пиццу. Как тебе такое? Да у меня вся жизнь была в сети, — он шумно втянул воздух носом. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал по книгам научиться танцевать?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Азирафель, глядя на воду.

— Как думаешь, такое возможно? — Кроули шагнул ближе. Он говорил низко и негромко, это пугало больше, чем крик.

— Едва ли.

— Вот именно. А я так учился программировать. Без компьютера. На бумажке. Исписал кучу тетрадей, а потом — бац! — он шлёпнул ладонью по камню, и Азирафель вздрогнул. — И глаза сказали: ой, а не пойти ли тебе. 

Он отшагнул назад, переводя дух. Азирафель с трудом сглотнул. За все эти годы он никогда не испытывал настолько всепоглощающего стыда.

— Я, может, и преступник, — закончил Кроули совсем другим тоном, — но как человек не хуже и не лучше других. У всех есть скелеты, мои просто очевидны. И я почти уверен, что твой начальник — как главный герой «Американского психопата».

Азирафель вдруг ярко представил Гавриила с топором. И в окружении горы трупов. Он вписывался в эту картинку настолько органично, что жуть брала.

— Прости, дорогой, — негромко сказал Азирафель. — Я поддался влиянию стереотипов.

Кроули горько хмыкнул.

— Ну да. Не бери в голову, бывает. Честно, если бы я знал, что будет такое дерьмо…

— Не стал бы взламывать сайт королевской семьи? — недоверчиво спросил Азирафель.

— Прятался бы лучше, — хохотнул Кроули. — А как насчёт тебя?

Азирафель вздохнул. Что ж, справедливо. Кроули показал ему свои, так сказать, скелеты. Можно было рассказать и о своих. Разумеется, начиная не с самых… серьёзных.

— Однажды я не сдал книги в библиотеку, — начал он. Кроули приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Азирафель раздражённо перебил: — Да подожди, это не вся история. В общем, на первом курсе я взял пару книг и… и, в общем, не мог их сдать. В конце учёбы нужно было подписать бумаги о том, что я ничего не должен, вот тут и выяснилось, что штраф за просрочку — фунт в день.

— И сколько было книг? — Кроули наклонил голову набок.

— Три, — сознался Азирафель. — В сумме выходило что-то около четырёх тысяч фунтов. Естественно, таких денег у меня не было.

— И что сделали библиотекари?

— Сказали, что я могу купить в фонд несколько книг. И вернуть эти, — Азирафель поморщился, вспоминая свою панику. — Вот только это было не самое популярное издание. Пришлось рыскать по букинистам…

— Постой, а куда ты свои-то книги дел? Не мог же ты их выкинуть. Или потерять. Их что, украли?

— Я их отдал, — нехотя ответил Азирафель.

— Чего?!

— Отдал, — повторил Азирафель чуть громче. — Если хочешь знать, это были чудесно иллюстрированные «Винни Пух» и обе «Алисы», а моя соседка снизу никак не могла успокоить дочь, поэтому я сказал — вот, читайте по нескольку страниц перед сном и, бога ради, прекратите шуметь.

Он выдохнул. До чего же идиотская была история. Наверное, одна из самых больших глупостей, которую он совершал в своей жизни.

— А ты не пробовал рассказать это библиотекарям? — спросил вдруг Кроули.

— Нет, ты что! По правилам передавать книги кому-то другому — грубейшее нарушение, и…

— Правила, правила… По-моему, ты сделал очень добрый поступок, — возразил Кроули. — По мне так очаровательно. Что, сильно орала мелкая?

— Не то слово, — горько вздохнул Азирафель. — Она прыгала на кровати и распевала «Марсельезу».

— Ужас, — сочувственно и, кажется, искренне сказал Кроули. И рассмеялся. — Чёртовы лягушатники, а?

Азирафель невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — добавил он. — Ты прав. У каждого из нас свои скелеты.

— Твои страшнее, — беззлобно поддел Кроули. — Злостный книжный вор.

— О, прекрати, — Азирафель легонько шлёпнул его по плечу. — Во всяком случае, начальство об этой истории не в курсе, к счастью, да и теперь именно воровать мне не нужно. Хотя всё равно мерзко.

— Не то слово, — Кроули вздохнул. — Вот так один раз сделаешь хрень, а потом — ой, Кроули, нам нужно, чтобы ты взломал кое-чей сервер, а то что-то они слишком святые, а мы из-за этого бабки теряем…

— Постой, — Азирафель нахмурился. — Речь случайно идёт не о портале «Мир»?

— О нём. Я должен стырить их закрытые данные и передать какому-то придурку из… твою мать, — Кроули нацепил очки обратно, выпрямился. — Для справки: ты не придурок, — быстро сказал он. Азирафель только плечами передёрнул.

— Значит, тебе тоже не нравится эта идея, — осторожно начал он.

— Не нравится, — хмыкнул Кроули, — да я в бешенстве. Ребята делают крутые вещи, а «Вестник» вместо того, чтобы поддержать, скооперироваться, да хоть просто попытаться стать похожими, хочет им устроить сраный апокалипсис.

Азирафель слабо улыбнулся. И правда, забавная получилась аналогия. Забавная и грустная.

— Должен сказать, мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе. Но я не могу не подчиниться. Гавриил будет требовать отчётов.

— Моё начальство — тоже, — Кроули бросил в воду ещё один клочок мха. Бедные утки решили, что это корм. Их ждало разочарование. — Слу-у-ушай…

В его голосе прозвучало что-то необычное. 

— А что если мы заключим соглашение? Ты не хочешь рушить «Мир», я не хочу рушить «Мир». От нас просто ждут отчётов, так? 

— Да, но их ведь проверяют, — с сомнением возразил Азирафель.

— Поверь, ангел, всем плевать, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Оно просто должно выглядеть достоверно. Ты же можешь изобразить бурную деятельность?

— В принципе… — Азирафель куснул нижнюю губу. — В принципе, думаю, это возможно. И не лишено смысла.

Кроули закивал.

— Вот и я о чём! Я говорю своим, что выкачиваю данные. Отправляю тебе. Ты докладываешь, что ничего пока не нашёл, но очень стараешься.

— Может сработать, — Азирафель повеселел. — Я бы попробовал. А проблемы всегда можно скинуть друг на друга.

Кроули протянул ему руку. Азирафель крепко пожал её, даже с перебором, потому что Кроули чуть скривился.

— Вот и славно, — довольно сказал Кроули. — А там, глядишь, найдётся какой-нибудь новый инфоповод, и про нас все забудут.

В этом Азирафель не был так уверен. Кроули казался ему безнадёжным оптимистом, который не стремился продумывать возможные последствия. Имея условную судимость, решить пакостить на работе по мелочи… Не соблюдать регламенты и распорядки, всё то, что держит обычно серьёзные компании на плаву…

Хотел бы Азирафель так же.

Он тряхнул головой. Крамольная мысль, нехорошая, но чрезвычайно привлекательная. И ведь не в первый раз уже. Иногда, глядя в окно, он останавливался взглядом на прохожих и думал, осознаёт ли большинство уровень своей свободы. Сколько ограничений на самом деле — только в головах, не в реальности. И как легко, в сущности, изменить жизнь, эти самые ограничения отбросив.

— Меня только твой коллега беспокоит, — проговорил Кроули. — Какой-то он…

— С Пульцифером проблем не будет, — перебил Азирафель. — Он славный. И сегодня, кстати, идёт на свидание.

— Ого! — Кроули отреагировал так живо, что Азирафель мгновенно пожалел. Он никогда не был сплетником, а тут зачем-то разболтал чужую личную информацию. — Неужели кто-то согласился, учитывая его одеколон?

— У него вполне нормальный одеколон, — проворчал Азирафель, — это у тебя просто обоняние обострённое. Что странно, между прочим, ты ведь куришь. Мне никто до тебя не говорил о том, что от меня пахнет бабушками.

— Не драматизируй, я тоже такого не говорил. Ну извини, если проехался по комплексам.

— Ничего страшного, мы квиты.

Кроули неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Так значит, свидание. Удивительно всё-таки…

— Да что удивительного? Ньют — привлекательный молодой человек, пусть и с некоторыми… странностями.

— Поверю на слово, я-то его не видел, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — И кто эта несчастная?

Азирафель невольно хихикнул.

— О, дорогой мой, боюсь, несчастная в этом случае как раз Ньют. Леди сама пригласила его на ужин, и…

— Погоди-ка! А леди случайно не обливали до этого чаем? — Кроули опять развеселился. Поразительно, как быстро менялось его настроение, Азирафель едва поспевал.

— Возможно, — уклончиво сказал Азирафель. Кроули расхохотался, прогнув спину. Честное слово, он слишком бурно на всё реагировал.

— Охренеть! Ангел, мне кажется, это судьба! — он дёрнул головой. — В смысле, нам суждено работать вместе. Я знаю, с кем твой коллега идёт на свидание. Не завидую бедняге. Анафема его сожрёт. Это та ещё самка богомола.

— Глупости какие. И что ещё за Анафема?

— Не только у тебя имя странное. Она из отдела тестирования. Реально ведьма, без шуток. Я каждый раз очкую, если получаю от неё комментарии к релизу, там комментариев — на целые тома. Но дело своё знает. И она очень, — он повёл рукой, — решительная. Так что если и не сожрёт, то трахнет — точно.

— Кошмар какой, — Азирафель поморщился. — Разве можно так говорить о коллегах?

— О моих — только так и можно, — громко и драматично прошептал Кроули. — Я работаю в настоящем аду, ангел. 

— Все там будем, — вздохнул Азирафель, чем вызвал новый взрыв хохота. — У бедняги не оказалось денег, я одолжил ему немного…

— Я вижу в этом нездоровую тенденцию. Кофе отдал, книжки отдал, — Кроули загибал пальцы. — Даже деньги отдал. Ты не пробовал обсудить это с психотерапевтом?

Азирафель вздрогнул. Ну надо же. Кроули запомнил историю о кофе. А ведь это была такая мелочь несущественная…

— Я просто так воспитан, — смущённо сказал он. — И это ерунда, мне совсем…

— Ну да, ерунда на четыре тысячи фунтов, — Кроули мягко толкнул его плечом. — Просто признайся, ты от этого кайфуешь.

— Вовсе нет.

— О-о-очень кайфуешь, — протянул Кроули. — Тебе нравится чувствовать себя полезным и хорошим. 

Азирафелю вдруг захотелось уйти. Вот прямо сейчас. Развернуться и уйти, и больше не видеть Кроули, не слышать его, не задумываться о том, что он так долго загонял под ковёр. О правде.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, альтруизм — грандиозный пиздёж, — заявил Кроули. — В конечном итоге нам всем просто хочется выехать за счёт других. И в итоге мы для этого делаем дохрена хорошего. Безвыигрышная ситуация. Или беспроигрышная, плевать, исход один, одно обнуляет другое.

— Какая свежая мысль. Никто до тебя до этого не додумался, разумеется, — холодно сказал Азирафель.

— О, извини, я не особо знаком с классической философией, — Кроули улыбался, но не так, как раньше. Не по-настоящему. — Знаю только, что Бог умер. Этого, как по мне, более чем достаточно.

И ведь хотелось что-то возразить, но Кроули был прав. Наивно и по-детски прав.

— Так, ангел, — Кроули запустил руку в медно-рыжие волосы, потянул. Азирафель мимолётно подумал о том, какими эти волосы были на ощупь. — Продолжим об этом — разругаемся окончательно. Надо завязывать. И валить из сада. Согласен?

— У них есть мечта, — зачем-то выпалил Азирафель вместо ответа. Кроули недоумённо вскинул брови. — У них на сайте такой слоган. «У нас есть мечта».

— А, ты про «Мир», — догадался Кроули. — Да, слоган что надо. Как раз чтобы всех зацепить. У них точно работает гениальный пиарщик, помяни моё слово, когда-нибудь это будет бомба.

— Или это искренне, — предположил Азирафель.

— Одно другому не мешает, разве нет? Взять хоть тебя. Со скелетами понятно, а что насчёт мечты?

Азирафель вспыхнул.

— Вот это уже совсем личное!

— Да брось. Давай вот как поступим, — предложил Кроули, — ты мне свою, а я тебе — свою. Мы и так повязаны. Соглашайся.

— Ладно! Ладно, — уже тише добавил Азирафель. — В детстве я мечтал стать писателем.

— В детстве не считается, — тут же ответил Кроули. — Ты «мечтал», а не «мечтаешь». Это разные вещи.

— Софистика, — бросил Азирафель. — Детские мечты так или иначе трансформируются.

— Что-то я не наблюдаю толпы космонавтов, — Кроули ковырнул ботинком гравий. — Или инженеров. Их уж точно меньше, чем мелких, которые мечтают полететь на Марс. Не, если ты считаешь трансформацией работу в офисе, то конечно. Технически ты пишешь отчёты…

— Кроули.

— …и, я не читал, конечно, но они могут оказаться очень крутыми…

— Кроули, — с нажимом повторил Азирафель.

— …но это совсем мимо писательской карьеры, — с видимым удовольствием закончил он. — И если ты заявишь, что всю жизнь мечтал стать бухгалтером, я буду крайне разочарован. Пойду из парка в одиночку, свалюсь с лестницы, останется во мне тринадцать костей, и это будет, ангел, на твоей совести. Так что там с трансформацией? 

Если бы Азирафель вёл каталог улыбок Кроули, это была бы уже пятнадцатая, под кодовым названием «невинно-ехидная». Разумеется, подобной чепухой он не занимался.

— Журналист! — рявкнул Азирафель, спугнув уток. — И я тебе об этом рассказывал. Если уж ты запомнил про кофе, то это…

Ладонь Кроули на его плече показалась лёгкой, мягкой и какой-то умиротворяющей.

— Расслабься, ангел, — просто сказал Кроули. — Конечно, я помню.

Азирафель рвано выдохнул, скинул с плеча руку.

— Ты просто… просто… — ему не хватало слов. А точнее — смелости, чтобы их произнести.

— Мудак, который любит задавать неудобные вопросы, — чрезвычайно спокойно подсказал Кроули. — И разводить людей на реакцию.

— Искуситель, — нашёлся Азирафель.

— О, какое громкое слово. Это же из Библии? А кому, напомни-ка, пришло в голову впихнуть дерево в центр сада? — беспечно спросил Кроули. — Вот вам яблочки, не вздумайте трогать. По-моему, так и было задумано. Так, для справки, я считаю, пресмыкающееся всё правильно сделало.

На него было совершенно невозможно злиться. Во всяком случае, больше пяти минут. В худшем случае — шести.

Азирафель мягко взял Кроули под руку.

— Мне не кажется, что ты мудак.

— Что?! — Кроули умело сделал вид, что страшно оскорблён. — Тебе не хватило… всего этого? Я что, теряю хватку?

— Ни в коем разе. Твоя хватка остаётся, э-э-э… стальной, — поморщились они синхронно. — Ты понял.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться или расстраиваться…

— Мечта, — перебил Азирафель. — О своей я уже говорил. Твой черёд.

Кроули вздохнул. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Азирафель начал терять терпение, они вышли на дорожку пошире, и наконец Кроули разродился.

— Я хочу покататься на «Бентли», — с трудом разобрал Азирафель.

Он споткнулся, но торопливо продолжил шагать в ногу с Кроули, чтобы тому было удобно.

— И это проблема? — осторожно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Ты не понимаешь, — мученически простонал Кроули. — Я хочу прокатиться за рулём. Втопить по газам — и по прямой на максимальной скорости. На пассажирском ощущения совсем другие.

— Ты говоришь так, будто водил машину.

Кроули отвернулся. И, кажется, покраснел. Ну разумеется, чего Азирафель ждал от этого… подростка с взрослым и весьма привлекательным лицом. Стоп, что?..

— Я знаю, где находится педаль газа. И руль. Этого более чем достаточно. И вообще, — Кроули выпрямился, вздёрнул подбородок. — Это мечта. Не суди…

— …да не судим будешь, спасибо, я помню. Хорошая мечта.

Жаль, что невыполнимая.

Кроули громко вздохнул и умолк. Азирафелю вдруг стало интересно, насколько, собственно, невыполнима поездка на «Бентли», за рулём которой сидел бы незрячий.

— А почему именно «Бентли»? Осторожно, бордюр, — он придержал Кроули, чтобы тот не споткнулся.

— Потому что я фанат Джеймса Бонда, а это его любимая марка, — тут же ответил Кроули. — И когда я говорю «фанат», я имею в виду только Шона Коннери. Остальные — жалкие подражатели.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь, — несколько смущённо сказал Азирафель. Он не смотрел ни одного фильма «бондианы», хотя, конечно, слышал о них. Боевики никогда его не привлекали, казались чересчур шумными и быстрыми.

Кроули остановился.

— Только не говори… — с непонятной угрозой начал он, но тут же осёкся и драматично вздохнул. — Ангел, ты ужасен. Нельзя быть настолько оторванным от реальности.

— Я не оторван! — заспорил Азирафель. — У меня просто другие интересы!

— Ну да, конечно. Прямиком из девятнадцатого века, — Кроули ухмыльнулся. — Держу пари, ты носишь подтяжки для носков и рубашки.

Азирафель вспыхнул.

— Вообще-то это удобно, — до чего жалкое оправдание.

— Серьёзно?! — Кроули раскрыл рот. — Чёрт, я же просто пошутил! Не думал, что кто-то их носит.

Он помолчал, а потом добавил:

— Вообще, по-моему, это круто. 

— А как же девятнадцатый век? — едко спросил Азирафель.

— Ну, кое-что оттуда мне нравится, — задумчиво ответил Кроули. — Машины, телефон… Подтяжки эти. Очень эротичная штука, если подумать.

Азирафель смутился. Конечно, Кроули не говорил именно о нём, но слышать подобное всё равно было непривычно.

— Твоя любимая лестница, — неловко сказал он. — Готов?

— Только не урони, — Кроули начал подниматься, крепко держась за локоть Азирафеля. Он беззвучно шевелил губами, похоже, считая ступени. — Кошмарная лестница, ненавижу, — пробормотал он под конец. — Кто вообще додумался сделать ступеньки разной ширины?

Азирафель вздохнул. Да уж, несмотря на всё удобство, порой градостроители творили что-то совершенно идиотское. Взять хоть тот открытый люк прямо посреди дороги. К счастью, как раз сегодня утром Азирафель видел вокруг рабочих, возможно, эту опасность собирались устранить.

— Итак, ангел, — через десяток шагов важно сказал Кроули, — у нас есть Соглашение. Я ведь могу на тебя рассчитывать?

— Ну разумеется, — Азирафель серьёзно кивнул. — А я на тебя?

— Говно вопрос, — Кроули протянул руку. — Если постараемся, всё выгорит, отвечаю.

Они разошлись в стороны чуть раньше, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Это была идея Азирафеля: раз уж начальство не представило их друг другу официально, не стоило лишний раз привлекать их внимание.

Он вернулся в кабинет и с некоторой тревогой уставился в окно.

Что ж. Либо «выгорит», как сказал Кроули, либо нет. Вероятность провала казалась большой, но желание спасти «Мир» пересиливало внутреннюю тревогу.

Азирафель тряхнул головой и разблокировал компьютер.


	3. Глава 3

Когда Азирафель пошёл на соглашение с Кроули, подобного он не ждал.

Кроули действительно присылал ему архивы с данными. В основном это были видео и фотографии, на первый взгляд выглядевшие как текстовые документы и таблицы. Во всяком случае, никто, просто заглянув в папку, ничего бы не заподозрил, а каждый файл был закрыт паролем. Простым, но надёжным. «Соглашение» с большой буквы. Постоянное напоминание.

И первой ошибкой Азирафеля (не считая сотни предыдущих) было то, что один из файлов он всё-таки открыл.

Архив был просмотрен за остаток рабочего дня. Азирафелю пришлось дважды выбежать в туалет, чтобы прохохотаться. По счастью, Ньют был слишком занят мыслями о даме сердца, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— А, — слегка удивлённо сказал Кроули в ответ на благодарность, — да это же старьё всякое, разгребал хлам на диске. Тебе понравилось, значит?

С тех пор ежедневно Азирафель получал новую порцию шуток с самого утра. Запасы Кроули казались бездонными, зато Азирафель научился читать и смотреть это всё с абсолютно спокойным лицом, не вызывая подозрений. 

Они встречались во время ланча в отдалённых кафе, куда редко забредали их коллеги. Болтали о разном, и Кроули неизменно снимал наушник по пути назад. Так, словно доверял Азирафелю. Эта мысль почему-то грела. Как и сами встречи, и их нечастая, но очаровательная, по мнению Азирафеля, переписка.

Кроули буквально заставил его посмотреть один из фильмов о Бонде (Азирафелю неожиданно понравилось, и он посмотрел ещё несколько, и его любимым Бондом неожиданно стал Пирс Броснан, хотя он ни за что не признался бы Кроули) и «Хранителей» (на вкус Азирафеля, чересчур уж мрачно, но всё равно неплохо). В отместку Азирафель предложил Кроули послушать «Гордость и предубеждение». В конечном счёте они до хрипоты спорили, кто из пары Дарси — Беннет больше не прав, и так ни к чему и не пришли.

Азирафелю давно не было так комфортно с кем-то. Он привык жить один и проводить время наедине с собой, и вроде его это вполне устраивало, но на деле общение с Кроули оказалось чем-то почти наркотическим. Азирафель буквально минуты считал до их встреч.

Это было весьма мило, но продолжалось, увы, недолго.

Письмо Гавриила — короткое, сухое и не слишком-то вежливое — содержало ссылку на очередную публикацию «Мира» и требование зайти в ближайшее время. Азирафель открыл ссылку и тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя, как мгновенно пересыхает у него во рту.

«Мир» вновь забрал у них объект для интервью. Азирафель знал, что с этим политиком собиралась беседовать Уриил, одна из лучших сотрудниц редакции, это должно было стать настоящей сенсацией, она умела задавать неудобные вопросы… Но «Мир» успел раньше.

Ничего хорошего. Ровным счётом ничего.

Он закрыл вкладку браузера и направился к Гавриилу.

Тот смотрел на него с мрачным ожиданием, постукивая концом дорогой ручки по столу.

— Ты наверняка уже слышал о том, что произошло, — подчёркнуто непринуждённо начал Гавриил. — И, Азирафель, я не понимаю. Разве тебя не устраивают условия работы?

— Добрый день, — зачем-то сказал Азирафель, хотя они уже здоровались сегодня с утра в лифте. — Нет, что ты. Всё замечательно.

— Тогда позволь спросить, что заставляет тебя уклоняться от обязанностей? — Гавриил откинулся на спинку кресла. Он выглядел обманчиво спокойно, и Азирафель нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Уклоняться? Ну что ты, я не уклоняюсь…

— Мы не видим результатов, Азирафель, — Гавриил растянул губы в фальшивой насквозь улыбке. — Как ты это объяснишь?

— О, ну, — он засмеялся, пытаясь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, — в тех файлах, которые мне присылают, пока ничего не нашлось. Может быть, мне высылают неполные документы…

— Чудесно, — Гавриил улыбнулся ещё шире. Акульим, мать его, оскалом. — В таком случае я хочу видеть подробные отчёты о том, что именно тебе присылают. Краткое описание каждого документа. И копии этих самых документов, разумеется. Ты ведь сможешь это сделать?

— Да, но…

— Твои остальные обязанности переходят к Пульциферу. Можешь идти, — Гавриил крутнулся в кресле, отворачиваясь. 

Азирафель послушно вышел из кабинета с трудом заставил себя не сползать по стенке. Ноги почти не держали.

Дерьмо. Полное и беспросветное дерьмо. Ему срочно нужно было рассказать Кроули. Хотя бы попытаться придумать, что делать дальше.

Он торопливо вернулся за компьютер, полез в профиль Кроули, чтобы узнать, где он сидит. Писать сообщения сейчас он не рискнул, если Кроули был рядом с начальством, у него могли возникнуть неприятности. Азирафель мог притвориться обычным сотрудником, которому нужна помощь. Только бы Кроули понял и не стал задавать лишних вопросов…

Записав в небольшом блокноте номер его места, Азирафель поспешил к лифту. В отделе информационных технологий он ни разу не был, только слыхал, что у них «опен-спейс» (лютый кошмар по мнению Азирафеля), и ему, весьма вероятно, предстояло побродить по второму этажу в поисках Кроули.

Он вышел из лифта и замер, обалдев от количества людей. Все куда-то ходили, что-то делали, шумели и переговаривались. Большинство сотрудников сидело за столами в наушниках, и Азирафель с ужасом ахнул, увидев, что один из них только что выкрутил звук на полную громкость. Как вообще они работали в таких жутких условиях?..

Ему пришлось пройти вглубь зала. Логики в нумерации мест не было, похоже, никакой. Он остановил какого-то парня с густо накрашенными глазами.

— Прошу прощения, юноша, не подскажете, где я могу найти Кроули?

Тот захлопал ресницами.

— А вам зачем? — глупо спросил он.

Азирафель натянуто улыбнулся.

— О, я должен ему денег, — неумело соврал он. Этого хватило. Парень махнул рукой в противоположную сторону.

— Прямо, направо и налево. Вы его быстро найдёте.

— Благодарю покорно, милейший, — ответил Азирафель и поспешил туда.

Кроули действительно нашёлся быстро. Он расслабленно сидел на стуле, немыслимым образом раскачиваясь и закинув ноги на стол. И у него единственного монитор не светился, а на столе лежала только клавиатура и огромные чёрные наушники с микрофоном.

— Хастур, ещё раз говорю, твоё решение — бред, — сказал он. Тот, кого, очевидно, звали Хастуром, беспомощно зарычал.

— Кроули, мудак ты скользкий, это эффективнее твоих костылей! — Хастур ударил кулаком по столу, и Азирафель вздрогнул.

— Нет ничего эффективнее моих костылей, дорогуша, — пропел Кроули, диковато ухмыляясь. Таким Азирафель его ещё не видел. — Слушай, а если я тебя поцелую, ты подобреешь?

— Пидор несчастный, — проворчал Хастур.

— Я не несчастный, я счастливый, — Кроули потянулся, глубоко вдохнул и вдруг обернулся прямо на него.

— Э-э-э, добрый день, — торопливо сказал Азирафель. — Господа, прошу прощения, мне нужна помощь. Я что-то нажал, и всё сломалось.

— Мы тебе что, эникейщики? — Хастур смотрел на него с нескрываемым отвращением. — Оставь заявку в системе, кто-нибудь придёт.

— О, боюсь, тут нужен настоящий специалист, — Азирафель застенчиво улыбнулся. Кроули пока молчал, слава богу. — Видите ли, у меня проблемы с базой данных по зарплатам…

— Бухгалтерия! — с ненавистью сказал Хастур. — Тогда тем более. Оставь заявку в системе. Кто-нибудь, может, и придёт. Завтра. Или никогда.

Кроули скинул ноги со стола, плавно поднялся.

— Какой же ты, дорогуша, недальновидный. Тебе же сказали: он работает с зарплатными ведомостями. Слушай, бухгалтер, — обратился он к Азирафелю, едва заметно улыбаясь, — если помогу — пересчитаешь ему зарплату на пару десятков меньше?

— Даже не знаю, — подыграл Азирафель. — В конце концов, ваш коллега ведёт себя ужасно невежливо…

Хастур громко зарычал и поднялся на ноги. Он оказался довольно рослым и почему-то носил в помещении плащ.

— Впрочем, — быстро сказал Азирафель, — думаю, я могу это пережить.

Кроули хохотнул.

— Пойдём, помогу. С теми, кто отвечает за наши бабки, надо дружить. Чао, Хастур!

Они вместе вышли из зала, Кроули свернул куда-то и затащил Азирафеля в тёмную переговорную.

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил он. — Ты бы не пришёл просто так, верно?

— Верно, — выдохнул Азирафель. В комнатке было очень тесно, и Кроули пришлось почти прижаться к нему. — Гавриил требует от меня подробных отчётов о каждом файле.

— Дерьмо, — выплюнул Кроули. — Значит, придётся всё-таки ломать их. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, ну почему я?!

— Вероятно, потому что ты очень хорош, — вздохнул Азирафель и мягко погладил Кроули по плечу. — Послушай, может быть, всё образуется. Если они ведут честную игру, то…

— Никто не ведёт честную игру, — перебил Кроули. — Такова жизнь. Блядь, эти ребята мне реально нравились.

Азирафель тихо выдохнул. Руку с плеча Кроули убирать не хотелось, к тому же, тот и не возмущался.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спросил Кроули уже совсем другим тоном. Деловым, собранным и отстранённым. Ему это совсем не шло.

— Думаю, пара дней есть. Даже больше, если сумею убедить Гавриила, что на написание отчётов требуется время.

Кроули откинулся на стену. 

— Значит, никакого ужина сегодня, — с, кажется, искренним сожалением произнёс он. — Придётся остаться допоздна. 

— О, — Азирафель постарался скрыть разочарование. — А когда, хм, ты сумеешь прислать мне файлы?

— Кто знает, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Зависит от того, какая у «Мира» защита.

Азирафель собрался было что-то сказать, но вспомнил кое о чём.

— Боже мой! — ахнул он. — Гавриил сказал, что мою работу должен выполнять Ньют!

— А в чём проблема? — удивился Кроули.

— Парня нельзя подпускать к компьютерам. Всё, чего он касается, ломается.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Так вот почему больше всего заявок идёт из вашего отдела! С ума можно сойти… 

— Это значит, — перебил его Азирафель, — что мне тоже придётся оставаться допоздна в ближайшие дни.

В темноте Кроули, казалось, заулыбался.

— То есть ужины не отменяются? — быть может, Азирафелю показалось, но он расслышал в этом вопросе надежду.

— Полагаю, просто переносятся на более позднее время. Если, конечно, ты не против.

— Не против, — выдохнул Кроули. 

Азирафель смутился. Им обоим следовало быть осторожными, но, боже, как приятно было ощущать настолько неприкрытую радость — и свою, и чужую.

— Тогда за работу, — громче, чем стоило, сказал он. — Надеюсь, ты быстро справишься. Встретимся, скажем, в девять?

— Идёт. Выходи первый, я выжду немного — и за тобой.

Азирафель выглянул в щель между дверью и косяком и аккуратно выскользнул из переговорной. По счастью, его никто не заметил, и он почти побежал к лифтам.

Ньют предсказуемо не обрадовался новости о том, что на него свалится дополнительный пласт работы. Азирафель поспешил его уверить, что толком ничего не поменяется, и с компьютерными данными всё так же будет работать он, просто прибавится немного расчётов.

— Надеюсь, я справлюсь, — уныло сказал Ньют.

— Ну конечно, справишься, — Азирафелю хотелось его приободрить как следует, но он так нервничал, что даже пароль пришлось вводить дважды. — Я сегодня задержусь, постараюсь сделать побольше, чтобы тебя не перегружать. Есть планы на вечер?

— Есть, — Ньют покраснел. — Мы с Анафемой идём в кино.

— О, чудесно, — рассеянно ответил Азирафель, — на что?

— «Кошмар на улице Вязов».

Азирафель изумлённо вскинул взгляд.

— Но это разве не…

— Ужасы, да. Ретроспектива, — Ньют неловко улыбнулся. — Ей очень нравится этот фильм, вот мы и…

Азирафель вздохнул. Воистину, современная молодёжь умела удивить. Нет чтобы сходить на романтический фильм, мелодраму, да хоть комедию. Он с трудом представлял себе свидание в виде совместного просмотра фильма ужасов, но, похоже, этих двоих всё устраивало. Поразительно.

— Я распечатаю побольше данных к твоему уходу, идёт? И не трать на это выходные, бога ради, развлекайся, веселись. Живи, одним словом. В понедельник всё сделаешь, — он ласково потрепал Ньюта по плечу. — Думаю, тебя ждёт прекрасный уикенд. 

Ньют застенчиво кивнул и вернулся на рабочее место.

К восьми он успел обработать кучу данных, надеясь хоть как-то помочь Ньюту. Оставался ещё час, и Азирафель полез в последний архив, присланный Кроули. Единственное, что могло сейчас поднять ему настроение, кроме мыслей о предстоящем ужине — пара-тройка видео с выдрами.

Он как раз посмеивался над одним из таких, когда ему пришло сообщение от Кроули.

— О Господи, — потрясённо выдохнул Азирафель, открыв архив.

Полные данные за позапрошлый год. Как раз когда «Мир» начал существование. Кроули каким-то чудом добыл его. Должно быть, он и правда был гениальным хакером.

Азирафель вздрогнул, когда зазвонил его телефон.

— Эй, ангел, — голос Кроули звучал устало, — получил?

— Да. Кроули, дорогой, не представляю, как тебе это удалось…

— Пока только за позапрошлый год, на остальных шифрование посерьёзнее. Хватит для начала?

— Что ты, разумеется! — Азирафель понизил голос и неловко улыбнулся уборщику, проходившему мимо. — Ты просто гений, честное слово.

— Фигня, — Кроули помедлил, но не отключился. — Слушай, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы как следует напиться? Мне, по-моему, нужно какое-то нереальное количество бухла, чтобы перестать думать, что я мудак.

Азирафель с непонятной нежностью улыбнулся. Человека, менее подходящего под определение «мудака», он не встречал уже очень и очень давно.

— Предложение принято, — мягко ответил он. — Куда именно пойдём?

— Есть один неплохой бар в Сохо, — Кроули, похоже, улыбался. Даже голос чуть-чуть ожил. — Я знаю хозяина, там уютно, никто не побеспокоит. Идёт?

— Идёт, — эхом отозвался Азирафель. — Встретимся через четверть часа возле вашей зоны для курения?

Смех Кроули глухо прозвучал в трубке.

— Пятнадцать минут, ангел, и это называется курилка, — поддел он. — Договорились.

— О, не придирайся к словам. Значит, увидимся?

— Увидимся.

Кроули отключился, не прощаясь. Что, в общем-то, было довольно логично, раз уж они собирались встретиться всего через четверть часа. То есть пятнадцать минут.

Азирафель мечтательно вздохнул и тут же тряхнул головой. Ему нужно было собраться. И заодно придумать, как контролировать себя, если они оба действительно напьются. Не то чтобы у Азирафеля с этим были какие-то трудности.

Кроули уже ждал его возле курилки. Он приветственно махнул рукой и выкинул непривычного вида окурок. Мимо урны, разумеется. Азирафель со вздохом поднял его и выбросил как положено. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Кроули отлично знал, где именно находится урна, и мусорил исключительно из врождённой вредности.

— Ты перешёл на что-то новенькое?

— А, да, — с преувеличенной небрежностью ответил Кроули. — Это электронная. Решил, гм, бросить курить.

Он отвернулся. Азирафель не сумел сдержать удивления.

— Но ты же совсем недавно говорил, что…

— Мало ли что я говорил, — огрызнулся Кроули. В свете фонаря Азирафелю показалось, что он немного покраснел. — Чем ты недоволен? Сам же твердил, что это вредно и воняет.

— О, — только и смог ответить Азирафель. Почему-то ему стало неловко. — Что ж. Хм. Думаю, это правильное решение.

Кроули что-то пробурчал и сам схватил его за локоть.

— Давай прогуляемся. Отсюда идти недалеко, а мне надо подышать. Как тебе Хастур, кстати?

— Твой коллега? — Азирафель направился в сторону Сохо. — Весьма… специфичный.

— Ангел, ангел, — вздохнул Кроули. — Почему ты такой ангел? Сказал бы просто: больной ублюдок.

Азирафель не удержался, хихикнул, неумело попытавшись скрыть это за кашлем. Кроули только улыбнулся.

— Не представляю, как ты с ним работаешь, — признался он. — Или он не всегда такой?

— Не всегда, — согласился Кроули. — Обычно хуже. Хастур — грёбаный ретроград, как будто из четырнадцатого века выполз. Каждое нововведение приходится продавливать. Ему, видишь ли, не нравятся все эти… знаешь, как он говорит? «Новомодные свистоперделки».

Азирафель рассмеялся.

— Кошмар, — он погладил Кроули по холодным пальцам. Тот почему-то вздрогнул. — Мне жаль, что ты вынужден с ним работать.

— А, да фигня, — Кроули немного напряжённо пожал плечами. — Я всё равно большую часть времени сижу в наушниках.

— Это тоже какая-то новая технология? — неуверенно спросил Азирафель. Он имел слабое представление о том, как Кроули вообще удавалось работать.

— Не особо новая. Всё, что происходит на экране, диктуется мне в наушники, только очень быстро, — охотно ответил Кроули. — Знаю, звучит страшно неудобно, но к этому вполне можно привыкнуть.

— У вас в зале очень шумно, — признался Азирафель. — Не представляю, как остальные выживают.

— И к этому тоже привыкаешь, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Зато удобно, любой мудак под рукой. Как кто накосячил — сразу знаешь, кому бить морду.

Азирафель с улыбкой покачал головой. Кроули принюхался.

— Так, теперь налево, — он мотнул головой в сторону лавки с овощами. — Отсюда всегда пахнет гнилью, не пропустишь.

Никакой гнили Азирафель, конечно, не чувствовал. Теперь ему стало любопытно, обострится ли обоняние Кроули ещё сильнее, когда — если — тот всё-таки бросит курить.

В баре Кроули поздоровался с кем-то из персонала, и их отвели в укромную нишу. Как и положено вечеру пятницы, здесь было шумно и многолюдно, но стенки ниши удачно скрадывали звуки. Азирафель собрался было повесить пальто на вешалку, но Кроули остановил его.

— Заблюют, — ёмко предупредил он. Азирафель вздохнул и просто аккуратно повесил пальто на спинку стула.

Кроули заказал сразу три бутылки вина, и Азирафель несколько забеспокоился.

— А это не много? — с сомнением протянул он.

— Поверь, — с чувством ответил Кроули, самостоятельно откручивая пробку, — это только начало.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что их восприимчивость к алкоголю была одинаково слабой.

— Скажи мне, ангел, — Кроули налил себе и ему полные бокалы, — что именно помешало тебе уйти в журналисты?

— Семья, — просто ответил Азирафель. — От меня ждали, что я буду бухгалтером. Продолжу, так сказать, семейное дело.

— Только не говори, что они работают в «Вестнике», — Кроули замер с бокалом в руке. Азирафель рассмеялся.

— Нет, что ты. Вовсе нет, у них своя контора.

Кроули вскинул бровь.

— То есть ты не продолжаешь семейное дело? — спросил он, делая большой глоток. Азирафель негромко вздохнул.

— Нет. По правде сказать, я не общался с ними с окончания университета.

Они оба замолчали. Кроули явно ждал продолжения, а Азирафель просто не знал, как об этом говорить. Всё ведь шло хорошо. А вдруг эта информация всё испортит?..

— На выпускном, — всё-таки решился он, — я познакомил их со своим сокурсником. Скандал был грандиозный.

— Что не так было в твоём сокурснике? — непонимающе спросил Кроули. Азирафель нервно хмыкнул.

— Ну, возможно, тот факт, что он был моим парнем.

Кроули молча смотрел на него. Грёбаные очки, ну почему, почему они скрывали его лицо, почему нельзя было понять, отвращение это или нет? Азирафель привык к реакции людей на свою ориентацию, в последние годы дела с этим обстояли почти хорошо, чаще всего он сталкивался с пониманием, иногда — с неприязнью, и в целом ему было плевать, но вот Кроули…

— То есть, — медленно сказал Кроули, — твои родители — ебанутые гомофобы, которые отказались общаться с сыном, потому что он жахается в зад?

Азирафель побагровел и торопливо допил вино.

— Если очень грубо, примерно так, — с трудом выдавил он.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Да и хуй с ними, — заявил он. — Пусть катятся. Они тебя не заслуживают.

— О, — Азирафель чуть не умер от облегчения. — Боже мой. Спасибо. Я, если честно, боялся тебе говорить…

— Я похож на такого, как они? — обиделся Кроули. — Ангел, серьёзно, ты мою походку видел? Да меня в отделе иначе, чем пидором, не называют. Те, кто не боится, конечно.

— Звучит не очень толерантно, — заметил Азирафель, не в силах сдержать тёплую улыбку. Кроули махнул рукой, расплескав немного вина на стол. Азирафель поспешно промокнул пятна салфеткой.

— Это просто слово. Само по себе оно ничего не значит и, поверь, оскорбить меня этим пытается разве что Хастур. Остальным попросту плевать. Это не Средневековье, сейчас люди намного адекватнее, чем раньше. Ну что, выпьем за выход из шкафа? Раз уж мы оба так разоткровенничались.

Азирафель смутился.

— Не самый ужасный твой тост, — послушно сказал он. И впрямь, Кроули до этого во время их совместных ужинов предлагал выпить то за скорейшую и мучительную смерть начальства, то за чуму для всей бухгалтерии («кроме тебя, ангел, без обид»).

Они как-то быстро уговорили бутылку, потом вторую. Кроули заказал ещё вина, потянулся за чем-то на столе, их руки столкнулись, и Азирафель вспыхнул, но Кроули уже схватил салфетку, промакивая лоб.

— Душно здесь, — непринуждённо сказал он. По его виску стекала крошечная капелька пота. Азирафель сглотнул.

— И правда, — он залпом осушил очередной бокал. Не стоило, наверное, пить так быстро, но у него просто не хватало сил.

Теперь, когда Азирафель точно знал, что Кроули как минимум бисексуален (во всяком случае, заигрывал он абсолютно со всеми, не делая различий между мужчинами, женщинами, стариками и даже детьми), ему стало намного сложнее оставаться спокойным в его присутствии.

— Блядь, даже бухло не помогает, — Кроули пальцами зачесал волосы назад и устало вздохнул. — Всё равно чувствую себя конченой мразью.

— Почему? — невнятно спросил Азирафель. Он как раз доедал единственное из еды, что можно было заказать: буррито.

— Потому что это нихера не круто. Я не хотел снова нарушать закон. Всерьёз, — исправился он, будто чувствуя скептический (и не вполне трезвый) взгляд Азирафеля. — Одно дело — пакостить по мелочи, и совсем другое… вся эта херня.

— Полагаю, в случае проблем начальство нас прикроет, — неуверенно произнёс Азирафель.

— Ты правда в это веришь? — улыбнулся Кроули. — А-а-ангел.

— Перестань меня так называть, — Азирафель разлил остатки бутылки по бокалам. — Я не ангел.

— Очень даже ангел, — горячо возразил Кроули. — И тебе нравится.

— А вот и нет.

— О-о-очень нравится, — игриво протянул Кроули. Азирафель побагровел, а Кроули рассмеялся. — От тебя пахнет смущением.

— О господи, — пробормотал Азирафель. — Ты и это чуешь.

Кроули запрокинул голову, рассмеялся в голос. На него уставилась, казалось, половина посетителей бара. И Азирафель их в этом не винил, хоть и немножко, самую малость, ненавидел.

— Я угадал! Серьёзно, ангел, ты потрясающий, — Кроули улыбался мягко, почти ласково. Азирафель от этой улыбки окончательно растаял. — А насчёт начальства…

Он вдруг посерьёзнел, весь подобрался.

— Они не просто нас не прикроют. Думаю, если всё вскроется, нас с тобой разменяют первым делом. Мы грёбаные пешки! — рявкнул он, неожиданно ударив по столешнице раскрытой ладонью так сильно, что бокалы подпрыгнули. — И мне это нихера не нравится!

Азирафель не выдержал, накрыл его руку своей.

— Ещё ничего не произошло, — успокаивая не то Кроули, не то самого себя, сказал он. — Послушай… Мы обязательно придумаем, как с этим всем разобраться.

Ноздри Кроули раздувались, и Азирафель откровенно залип. Он машинально водил большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Кроули, и тот не спешил убирать руку.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, — горько сказал Кроули. — Но ты же видел, что написано над входом в наш зал.

— «Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий», — процитировал Азирафель и поёжился. — Чья это была идея?

— Начальницы. Ей, видишь ли, нравится быть главной в Аду. По мне так пошлятина жуткая, — Азирафель не мог не согласиться. — Ваши тоже, конечно, хороши. Дай угадаю, отсев идёт по именам?

— В каком смысле? — затуманенный вином мозг отказывался работать адекватно.

— Ну, как минимум, у них работает некто по имени Азирафель, — Кроули улыбнулся. — Твой начальник — Гавриил, я несколько сталкивался с дамой по имени Мишель, а это то же самое, что Михаил. Ещё есть Уриил…

— Просто совпадения? — предположил Азирафель. Кожа Кроули чуть-чуть нагрелась под его пальцами. — И вообще, как минимум есть ещё Пульцифер…

— …он же Ньют, он же тритон, упоминается в книге Левит, — немедленно ответил Кроули и осёкся.

— Ты читал Библию?.. — опешил Азирафель.

Кроули выдернул руку (к сожалению), нервно поёрзал.

— А что такого? — преувеличенно бодро сказал он. Азирафель недоверчиво нахмурился. — Ладно, ладно. Скелеты, помнишь?

Он выпрямился, отхлебнул вина.

— Короче. Не только твои родители мудаки, — начал он с явным трудом. — Я вырос… в общем, у меня были очень религиозные предки. Розги, горох, все дела. Не лучшее детство, скажи?

Кроули натянуто улыбался, а Азирафелю мучительно захотелось снова взять его за руку.

— Когда я начал слепнуть, они решили, что это печать Сатаны, — продолжил Кроули. — Я свалил при первой возможности. Это был пиздец, ангел, врагу не пожелаешь, — неожиданно тихо признался он. — Потом сменил фамилию, чисто чтобы их позлить, но мне даже нравится…

— Ох, дорогой, — сочувственно проговорил Азирафель. Кроули фыркнул.

— Да ерунда. Главное, что я больше ничего о них не слышал. Надеюсь, они окончательно упоролись по сектантским бредням и поступили как те придурки из Джонстауна.

Азирафеля передёрнуло.

— Кроули, — возмущённо проговорил он, — это же…

— Это мрази, которые били приёмных детей, — отчеканил Кроули. — Они заслуживают. Как и твои.

Голова кружилась. Непонятно, из-за вина или из-за темы разговора. Азирафель потёр виски, зажмурился.

Кроули, конечно, был прав, пусть это и не хотелось признавать. Жестокость по отношению к детям совершенно точно была непростительна. Неважно, какая именно — физическая, как у Кроули, или психологическая, как у него самого. И вбитое в голову уважение к отцу и матери тут, в сущности, было неприменимо.

— Поэтому, отвечая на твой вопрос: да, я читал Библию. Много раз. Я эту никчёмную книжонку знаю наизусть, — зло процедил Кроули. — И это, блядь, самое мерзотное собрание басен, которое я когда-либо видел.

— Прости, — только и смог сказать Азирафель.

Кроули собрался что-то ответить, наверняка что-то ехидное, но подошёл работник бара с очередной бутылкой, и он только рукой махнул.

— Проехали, — буркнул он. — Зато теперь ты знаешь всё. Ну или почти всё.

Азирафель вздохнул. В любой другой ситуации он обрадовался бы такому доверию, но сейчас — о, сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто зашёл в чужой дом в грязных ботинках и как следует потоптался по чистому полу.

— Давай-ка выпьем, — предложил он.

— За что?

— За нас, — просто сказал Азирафель. Плечи Кроули опустились, он заметно расслабился, даже позволил себе улыбнуться — краешками губ, но на его выразительном лице и такой пустяк оказался очень заметным.

— За нас, — поддержал он.

Молчать с Кроули тоже оказалось хорошо. Тот мычал какую-то песню с незнакомым Азирафелю мотивом, постукивал ногтями по столу. Это было уютно.

— Кроули, — всё-таки нарушил относительную тишину Азирафель. — Я хотел сказать… ты вовсе не мудак. И не мразь. Я, конечно, ошибаюсь порой в людях, но всё-таки… ты хороший.

Кроули скривился.

— Не порти мне имидж, ангел, — беззлобно сказал он — и улыбнулся застенчиво.

— И в мыслях не было, — легко ответил Азирафель.

Напряжение исчезло, испарилось бесследно. Азирафель начал путано что-то говорить о современной литературе, сам толком не понимая, что несёт, а Кроули внимательно слушал и даже, вот умора, комментировал. Они приговорили уже четвёртую бутылку. Домой Азирафелю не хотелось, от одной мысли об одиночестве бросало в холод, и Кроули тоже никуда не торопился. Во всяком случае, он не сдвинулся с места даже в полночь.

И ни разу не выходил покурить.

Это особенно радовало. Азирафель понимал эстетику курения, любовался порой художественными фотографиями, но он — ох, ладно, он просто беспокоился за Кроули и его здоровье. Тот мало того что не ел толком, так ещё пил кофе в совершенно диких количествах, и курение, по скромному мнению Азирафеля, было как раз тем, что обязательно его угробило бы в ближайшие годы, если не дни.

— …и поэтому я считаю, — свой голос он услышал будто со стороны, — что в некотором роде эта книга — феномен современной культуры.

— Да, такого об «Оттенках» я ещё не слышал, ты прямо ценитель, — Кроули рассмеялся, растекаясь по столу. Азирафель озадаченно хмыкнул. Он и правда увлёкся. — А экранизацию видел?

Азирафель замотал головой.

— Не-е-ет. Я очень давно не был в кино, а по телевидению это едва ли покажут…

— Есть же кабельное, — Кроули наставительно поднял палец. — И интернет. Всегда можно скачать.

— И поддержать пиратство?! — возмутился Азирафель. — Это ужасно!

Кроули захихикал.

— А-а-ангел, ты такой ангел, — в очередной раз за вечер повторил он, глупо улыбаясь. Азирафелю захотелось немедленно снять с него очки и, пожалуй, поцеловать — исключительно по-дружески! — но он сдержал этот нелепый порыв.

— Я просто стараюсь быть запоно… закопо… послушным закону, — с трудом выговорил он. Кроули в ответ на это шумно и протяжно фыркнул.

— Законы, законы. Всё это фикция. Если кто-то хочет быть мудаком, его никакие законы не остановят, — он влил в себя разом половину бокала. — А если не хочет, то и нахуй законы.

— Ты упрощаешь, — промямлил Азирафель, чётко понимая, что Кроули, в сущности, прав.

— С-слушай, ангел, — слегка запинаясь, сказал вдруг Кроули, — я понимаю, что это стрёмный вопрос, но можно тебя потрогать?

— Потрогать? — Азирафель пьяно улыбнулся. — Зачем это?

Кроули громко вздохнул.

— Твой мудацкий начальник — не в том смысле, что ты мудак, это он мудак, понимаешь? — короче, он же тогда сказал… блядь, неважно, просто хочу понять, как ты выглядишь.

— О, — Азирафель заморгал. — Ну, думаю, это не страшно…

Кроули выдохнул и потянулся к его лицу через стол. Азирафель почему-то зажмурился.

Холодные пальцы Кроули пробежались по его лбу. Чуть потянули за волосы. Скользнули почти невесомо по бровям, по векам, по спинке и крыльям носа. Коснулись губ — осторожно, деликатно.

Чёрт, Азирафель, кажется, забыл, как дышать. И протрезвел.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал Кроули себе под нос. — Или я идиот, или ты реально красивый.

Из груди Азирафеля вырвался сдавленный смешок. Кроули вздрогнул, но руки не убрал.

Он так обстоятельно исследовал подушечками пальцев его лицо. Так, будто старался запомнить. Увидеть. Господи, что творилось в голове Азирафеля, если он начал представлять, как эти руки опускаются ниже, притягивают к себе, и…

— Боже, — тихо сказал он, — кажется, пора трезветь…

Кроули тряхнул головой и отстранился, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Да-а-а, — протянул он. — Ну что, «убер» и по домам?

— «Убер» и по домам, — не своим, чужим голосом отозвался Азирафель.

Его кожа горела. Да он сам горел, что уж там. Нехорошо было так думать, но сейчас он абсолютно искренне радовался, что Кроули не видит его лица.

Кроули подозвал официанта и даже не стал спорить, когда Азирафель настоял на том, чтобы разделить счёт. Казалось, что он глубоко задумался о чём-то.

Встать из-за стола оказалось неожиданно трудно. Им пришлось поддерживать друг друга. Всё шаталось и плыло перед глазами, и Азирафель заранее предвкушал кошмарное похмелье, но сейчас оно не пугало, а скорее смешило. Так смешило, что он даже хихикнул.

— Ангел, угомонись, — проворчал Кроули, хватаясь пальцами за текстурную кирпичную обшивку стены. — Если мы оба упадём, хрен нас кто поднимет.

Азирафель расхохотался, шагнул вперёд и завалился на Кроули, прижимая того к стене. 

— Ты такой хороший, — восторженно выдохнул он. Кроули что-то пробормотал, но Азирафель был слишком счастлив здесь и сейчас, чтобы обращать внимание на возмущения.

Поэтому он просто крепко обнял Кроули, зарывшись лицом в его шею.

— Пахнешь тоже хорошо, — невнятно сказал он и вдохнул ещё раз.

Кроули не шевелился. Он так и стоял, позволяя себя обнимать, и глубоко дышал, Азирафель это чувствовал.

— Ангел, — наконец сказал он, — нам обоим пора по домам. 

— Не хочу, — признался Азирафель и икнул. Кроули рассмеялся.

— А ты тот ещё пьяница, — с каким-то уважением протянул он. — Так, всё. За тобой приехали. Пойдём.

Азирафель недовольно застонал, но Кроули неумолимо тянул его к машине. Хотелось захныкать, как в детстве.

— Увидимся в понедельник, ангел, — Кроули захлопнул дверь и помахал ему. Кэбби неодобрительно посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида.

— Вы уж постарайтесь не испачкать салон, сэр, — грубовато сказал он. Азирафель только фыркнул и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в благостную дрёму.


	4. Глава 4

Кроули безошибочно нашёл его в толпе работников «Вестника», ждавших лифт.

— Утро, ангел, — негромко сказал он, и снова Азирафель преступно порадовался, что Кроули его не видит.

Выходные прошли кошмарно. Мало ему было двухдневного похмелья, Азирафель ещё и от стыда мучился. Увы, память о вечере пятницы никуда не делась.

— Утро, — пробормотал Азирафель, в который раз неудержимо краснея. — Как, эм… как твои выходные?

— Похмельно, — ёмко ответил Кроули и улыбнулся. — Но всё ещё лучше, чем в две тысячи шестом. 

Азирафель издал неловкий смешок. Господи, да за что ему это всё.

Они вместе зашли в лифт. На третьем этаже Кроули снова наклонился к его уху:

— Напиши, если что-то найдёшь, ладно?

Он вышел вместе с ещё несколькими сотрудниками департамента технологий, и Азирафель закрыл горящее лицо руками.

Кошмар. Самый настоящий кошмар. Они обнимались, и Азирафель заявил, что он вкусно пахнет. Будь проклят миг, когда он решил, что алкоголь — хорошая идея.

Скомканно поздоровавшись с Ньютом (вероятно, ему показалось, но уж очень пятно над воротником последнего смахивало на засос), Азирафель сел за компьютер и сразу, чтобы не отвлекаться на лишние раздумья, полез в файлы.

Он очнулся только к обеду, пытаясь проморгаться. Глаза слезились от напряжения, но факт оставался фактом: документы «Мира» были абсолютно чисты. Никаких сомнительных операций, ни одной. Даже у Азирафеля, с его-то педантичностью и скрупулёзностью, можно было найти до чего докопаться, но не здесь.

Каждая копейка, перечисленная «Миру», шла в благотворительные фонды самого разного толка. Детские дома, шелтеры, хосписы. Они даже на содержание офиса не тратились, а ведь денег было действительно много. Азирафель проверил: каждая организация исправно выкладывала отчёты. То есть речи об отмывании точно не шло.

Он воспрял было духом, но тут же приуныл.

Действительно, в первый год компания вела себя совершенно образцово. Но кто знает, не испортились ли они за последнее время? Новых данных Кроули ещё не присылал, поэтому Азирафель потратил остаток времени до ланча, ещё раз пролистывая файлы.

Кроули догнал его на выходе из здания.

— Встретимся у «Пэтси», — тихо сказал он и ушёл куда-то в сторону. Азирафель постарался унять дрожь в руках и отправился к нужному кафе.

Кроули присоединился к нему ровно через семь минут.

— Как успехи? — сразу спросил он. — Нашёл компромат?

— Ничего, — Азирафель улыбнулся официанту, подавшему их обычный кофе и сандвичи. — В том, что ты прислал, по крайней мере.

— У них защита — караул, — признался Кроули. — Я как раз поставил выкачиваться остальное. Надеюсь, к завтрашнему вечеру вытяну данные за прошлый год. Остальное позже, меня могут засечь. Не представляю, кто на них работает.

Азирафель вздохнул, разглядывая свой сандвич.

— Послушай, — неуверенно сказал он, — если они так стараются, может, им есть что скрывать?

— Думаешь? Непохоже, — Кроули покачал головой, откусывая огромный кусок.

— У них подозрительно чистые отчёты, — негромко сказал Азирафель. — Не подкопаешься.

— Но это же хорошо? — предположил Кроули.

— Это ненормально, — Азирафель глотнул кофе. — Ни у кого не бывает настолько чистой истории. Никто из нас не безгрешен, и…

— Это говорит ангел? — Кроули усмехнулся. — Впрочем, ты-то точно не без греха, я успел убедиться…

Азирафель вспыхнул.

— А можно без намёков?

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Я просто издеваюсь, извини, — весело сказал он. — Ты слишком мило смущаешься, трудно устоять. Так что будем делать?

Дерьмо. Азирафель органически не мог на него сердиться.

— Пока будем делать, что велено, — со вздохом ответил он. Кроули отложил сандвич, поморщился.

— И тебе это нравится? — спросил он.

— Что именно?

— Делать, что велено, — раздражённо ответил Кроули, повысив голос. — Я почти уверен, что ты и в остальном нихера не найдёшь. И что тогда?

— Доложу начальству правду, — Азирафель пожал плечами, не особо понимая, что именно так сильно разозлило Кроули.

— Думаешь, они погладят тебя по голове и бросят эту затею? — Кроули скрестил руки на груди. — Что-то сомневаюсь.

— А что ты предлагаешь?

Кроули поджал губы и дёрнул плечами.

— Не знаю. Забить. Послать всех нахер, — нехотя ответил он. — Взять и свалить.

— О, чудесно, — Азирафель бросил недоеденный сандвич на тарелку. Аппетит пропал окончательно. — И что дальше? У меня, знаешь ли, нет других источников дохода. И я уверен, что наше с тобой начальство очень постарается, чтобы этих источников и не появлялось…

— Слушай, «Вестник» — не мировое правительство. До всех они не дотянутся, можно сбежать куда-нибудь. Да хоть в штаты…

— Что? В штаты? — Азирафель даже рассмеялся от неожиданности. — Кроули, ты сам себя слышишь?

— А тебе есть что терять? — Кроули подался вперёд, почти лёг на стол грудью.

— Есть, знаешь ли, — отрезал Азирафель. — Это мой родной город. Я люблю эту работу, и…

— Не пизди, — грубо рявкнул Кроули. — Ладно, мне — пожалуйста, но хоть себе не ври. Ты ненавидишь сраную бухгалтерию. Ты дико радуешься, когда мы с тобой сваливаем на ланч или на ужин. И терять тебе тут нечего. Будешь спорить?

— Буду! — Азирафель сжал в кулаке салфетку. — Ты понятия не имеешь, чем я живу. И прекрати вести себя так, будто мы — лучшие друзья, ясно?!

Кроули замер. Выпрямился. Его лицо стало совсем бесцветным.

— А. Ну да. Что это я, — он криво усмехнулся. — Знаешь, мне пора. Завтра пришлю остатки. Удачи в поисках.

Он с хрустом разложил трость и вышел из кафе, не оглядываясь.

Боже, каким Азирафель был идиотом.

Он зачем-то взял сандвич в руки. Откусил, прожевал и проглотил, не чувствуя толком вкуса. Посидел ещё немного в одиночестве, в глубине души отчаянно надеясь, что Кроули вернётся…

Разумеется, Кроули не вернулся.

Возвращаться на работу не хотелось, но пришлось. Азирафель с надеждой глянул в сторону курилки, но знакомой рыжей макушки там не оказалось.

Его жёг стыд пополам с гневом. Кроули так просто говорил о том, что нужно всё бросить, будто его совсем ничего не держало, хоть сейчас собирай вещи — и отправляйся куда глаза глядят… Азирафель просто не мог так поступить. Вернее, мог, конечно, только боялся.

И всё же, как бы сильно Кроули не ошибался, нельзя было так себя вести. Кроули искренне радовался каждой их встрече. Он будто расцветал при виде Азирафеля, внимательно слушал его, спорил и соглашался, и всё это было пронизано теплом и… и…

Азирафель яростно мотнул головой.

Вот ещё, глупости какие. Мечтать не вредно, но и меру надо знать. Для начала нужно было извиниться перед Кроули. И простое приглашение на кофе вряд ли бы тут сработало.

Вернувшись на рабочее место, Азирафель увидел письмо от Гавриила. Разумеется, с приглашением зайти. Воистину, хочешь испортить день — проведи пять минут с начальством.

— Золотце, — Гавриил, похоже, пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. — Как успехи? Видел твой отчёт, неужели и правда ничего не нашлось?

— Правда, — сухо ответил Азирафель. — Я и файлы прикрепил.

Гавриил задумчиво потёр подбородок, больше подходящий кинозвезде, чем главе финансового отдела.

— Это только первый год, — сказал он. — Ты продолжаешь?

— Я… Нет, мне ещё не прислали остальные данные, — Азирафель отвёл взгляд.

— И когда пришлют?

— Не знаю, — зачем-то соврал Азирафель и слегка побледнел. Раньше он в лучшем случае уходил от ответа, но чтобы лгать напрямую…

— Ладно, потороплю Вельз, — Гавриил поморщился, будто лимон съел. — На корпоративе нужно будет вас познакомить. 

— С кем? — оторопел Азирафель.

— Да с Энтони Кроули, — небрежно ответил Гавриил. — Это он шлёт тебе файлы. Скользкий тип, я слышал, но будет проще, если вы свяжетесь напрямую.

Азирафель нервно сглотнул. Прикидываться шлангом ещё и при начальстве в его планы не входило, а на корпоратив он и вовсе идти не собирался.

— У меня были другие…

— Ненаглядный, — с угрозой сказал Гавриил, — ты же понимаешь, что корпоративы — лучший способ поддержания командного духа?

— Да, но…

— А это значит, — чуть громче продолжил он, — что явка строго обязательна. И поверь, солнышко, если я тебя там не увижу, последствия будут плачевными. Ты меня понял?

Азирафель убито кивнул. Чудесно. Мало ему было ссоры с Кроули, теперь ещё и эта «восхитительная» новость.

— Вот и славно, — ослепительно улыбнулся Гавриил. — Значит, увидимся в пятницу вечером. Я прослежу, чтобы ты получил остальные данные до среды, чтобы в пятницу было что обсудить.

Он вернулся в кабинет. Открыл бланк заявления на увольнение. Заполнил, распечатал — и со вздохом отправил в мусорку. Не выход, а ерунда какая-то.

Работать желания не было, и Азирафель бесцельно пролистывал вкладку за вкладкой, пока не наткнулся на новость об очередном фильме про Джеймса Бонда.

Его осенило.

На то, чтобы всё устроить, ушло несколько часов. Никто не хотел связываться со срочностью, но Азирафель всё же нашёл человека, который согласился на его условия. Владелец компании заломил цену в два раза выше указанной на сайте, но — согласился. Оставалось самое сложное. Убедить Кроули приехать чёрт знает куда без объяснения причин.

Он проторчал у проходной почти полтора часа, волнуясь и потея, пока не вспомнил, что Кроули работал не по стандартному графику.

— Боже, я кретин, — в сердцах выпалил Азирафель. Шедвелл подозрительно глянул на него и щёлкнул ножницами, вырезая очередной кусочек газеты. Папье-маше занимался, что ли…

Двадцать восемь минут спустя всё-таки явился Кроули. Прошёл через турникет, дёрнул носом, поджал губы и гордо проплыл мимо.

— Кроули, постой, — Азирафель догнал его, взял за локоть. Кроули тут же вывернулся.

— Чего тебе? У меня дела.

— Дела? Какие дела? — растерялся Азирафель.

— Иду тусить с друзьями, — зло сказал Кроули. На его скулах горели красные пятна. — Ты мне не нужен, ясно?

Азирафель открыл было рот, но сумел себя заткнуть и не сказать какую-нибудь колкость в ответ.

— О, понятно, — выдавил он. — Что ж. Хм. Я понимаю.

Кроули сделал два шага, но развернулся.

— А чего ты хотел?

— Извиниться? — робко предположил Азирафель. — Я был не прав, наговорил ерунды… Хотел устроить тебе небольшой сюрприз, но, раз уж ты торопишься, то…

— Друзья подождут, — тут же ответил Кроули. — Не так уж они меня и ждали, в общем-то. А что за сюрприз?

У Азирафеля будто гора с плеч свалилась. Он невольно улыбнулся. Любопытство Кроули должно было однажды свести его в могилу, но пока лишь очаровывало.

— Если я скажу, это будет уже не сюрприз, — он осторожно приблизился к Кроули, подставил локоть.

— А если мне не понравится? — въедливо поинтересовался Кроули. И взялся за него. Азирафель чуть не запел от радости. — Учти, ангел, я не собираюсь менять отличную тусовку непонятно на что.

Азирафель проглотил очередную колкость и просто повёл его на выход. Кэб подъехал быстро, они сели назад, и Азирафель назвал адрес.

— Везёшь меня за город? — с интересом спросил Кроули. — У нас будет пикник? А не холодновато для этого?

— Дорогой, не пытайся выудить из меня информацию, — Азирафель покачал головой. — Не выйдет.

— Ты скучный, — заявил Кроули, улыбаясь, и прижал его руку сильнее.

На месте он попросил Кроули подождать немного и зашёл в офис оформить бумаги.

— Двух часов точно хватит? — с сомнением спросил молодой мужчина, даже на вид пронырливый и хитрый. — Не маловато?

— Достаточно, — строго ответил Азирафель. Его сердце и без того обливалось кровью от названной суммы. — И подскажите, пожалуйста, ближайшую пустынную трассу.

— А, ну это нетрудно, — он развернул карту и ткнул в неё грязным пальцем. — Вот тут мы. А вот сюда надо ехать. Там вообще никто не бывает, на покатушки как раз хватит.

— Благодарю, — Азирафель подхватил ключи и вышел за мужчиной на стоянку.

Машина и правда была великолепна, разве что чуть грязнее, чем на фотографии.

— Моя детка, — хозяин похлопал её по капоту, гордо улыбаясь. — Тридцатые годы, оригинал. Всё, два часа пошли, жду вас… — он посмотрел на часы, — без двадцати полночь.

Азирафель поторопился за руль. Ему было страшновато — всё-таки опыт вождения у него был весьма скромный, а машина стоила дороже, чем все его органы вместе взятые.

Кроули тревожно переминался с ноги на ногу. Азирафель заглушил мотор и неловко прокашлялся в открытое окно.

— Ангел? — Кроули тут же повернулся к нему. — Тут пахнет бензином, ты куда меня притащил?

— Подойди, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил Азирафель. Кроули нахмурился, заметно озадаченный.

— Почему ты говоришь снизу? И это… — он протянул руку, пальцами наткнувшись на капот. — Ох, блядь. Это. Это то, о чём я думаю?

Азирафель улыбался так, что щёки заболели.

— Блядь. Это же. Азирафель, — выдохнул Кроули. — Это настоящая?..

— Настоящая, к тому же раритет. Ты же хотел прокатиться, — тепло сказал он. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. — Садись, если хочешь успеть за руль, у нас меньше двух часов.

— Ты ненормальный, — с восхищением прошептал Кроули и торопливо сел на пассажирское сиденье, шумно вдыхая носом. — Блядь, а как пахнет. А мотор! Она урчит, ты слышишь?

Азирафель рассмеялся и неторопливо повёл автомобиль к нужной трассе. Ему стоило огромных усилий не вскрикивать каждый раз, когда мимо проносились чёртовы лорри, но хозяин «Бентли» не соврал, нужная дорога и впрямь была пустынной и, что главное, совершенно прямой.

— Ты правда пустишь меня за руль? — слабым голосом спросил Кроули. — Серьёзно? А вдруг я выеду на встречку? Или улечу в кювет?

— В таком случае мне придётся отдаться в рабство этому очаровательному джентльмену, — признался Азирафель. — Едва ли я смогу расплатиться. Но не беспокойся, я буду рядом.

— Ангел, — Кроули и правда будто изнутри светился. Азирафель закусил губу, стараясь себя не выдать.

Они поменялись местами. Длинные пальцы Кроули так ласково обхватили руль, что у Азирафеля голова слегка закружилась. 

И тут Кроули резко вдавил педаль газа.

«Бентли» рванула с места резко, мгновенно набирая скорость. Кроули дико улыбался, он ехал прямо, а Азирафелю оставалось только… молиться, наверное. И держаться за ручку над дверцей. В своём рвении угодить Кроули он напрочь забыл, что у старых машин ремни безопасности попросту отсутствовали.

— Кроули, бога ради, сбавь скорость, — наконец смог взмолиться он. Кроули расхохотался, но послушался.

— Она просто чудо, — он погладил руль. — И ты, ангел, тоже чудо.

— Я прощён? — Азирафель слабо улыбнулся. Его потряхивало от адреналина.

Кроули серьёзно кивнул.

— Более чем. Не представляю, сколько денег ты на это угробил.

— У меня были кое-какие сбережения, — Азирафель не стал говорить, что потратил абсолютно все деньги, отложенные на чёрный день. Вероятно, это было подсознательное желание отрезать себе пути к отступлению. — И я действительно…

— Я тоже, — перебил его Кроули. — Я тоже наговорил лишнего. Глупо было просить тебя свалить, ты же, ну… ты — это ты…

— Притормози. Да, вот так. Теперь нужно развернуться и ехать обратно, хорошо? — Азирафель помог Кроули развернуться, медленно, плавно и очень торжественно. Ему пришлось придерживать руль на всякий случай, но зато он был немного ближе к Кроули, чем обычно.

— Да, так вот, — продолжил Кроули, — не надо было требовать от тебя… всего этого. Но от своих слов я не отказываюсь, так и знай.

— Я знаю, — ответил Азирафель. — Как и я от своих.

— Чёрт, но как урчит эта малышка, — Кроули улыбнулся, давая понять, что закрыл тему, и ласково погладил руль.

Ни разу до этого, ни единого грёбаного раза в жизни, Азирафель не завидовал неодушевлённым предметам.

Кроули выглядел невероятно счастливым. Азирафель смотрел на него, рискуя отвлечься от дороги и потерять контроль над ситуацией, и никак не мог налюбоваться.

Два часа закончились преступно быстро. Когда Азирафель неловко намекнул о времени, Кроули лишь вздохнул и остановил машину, выходя из неё.

Они снова поменялись местами. Азирафель поглядывал на Кроули, украдкой стараясь запомнить непривычно спокойную улыбку, и упорно давил желание погладить его по щеке.

Хозяин «Бентли», похоже, вздохнул с облегчением, когда Азирафель отдал ключи. Да ему и самому стало куда легче, когда исчез риск разбить машину-ценой-в-жизнь.

— Вот теперь можно и по домам, — довольно сказал Азирафель. Кроули тихо угукнул. На его губах продолжала блуждать мечтательная улыбка. Азирафель и сам невольно улыбнулся, вызывая «убер». — Сначала довезут меня, потом тебя, годится?

— Вполне.

Азирафель только сейчас заметил, что Кроули за всё это время ни разу не потянулся за электронной сигаретой.

— Ты всё-таки бросил? — удивлённо спросил он. Кроули кивнул и оттянул воротник рубашки.

— Никотиновый пластырь, — с гордостью объявил он. — Со временем и от этого откажусь.

Пластырь Азирафель не видел. Только острую ключицу и плавную линию плеча. Видение было с ним недолго, но отпечаталось в памяти, кажется, навсегда. Гореть ему в аду.

Кэбмен недовольно просигналил, едва остановившись. Они залезли внутрь, и Азирафель назвал свой адрес.

— Закрой окошко, — попросил Кроули. Азирафель послушно потянулся вперёд, задвинул заслонку между ними и водителем.

Его руку Кроули нащупал неожиданно быстро, будто знал, где она.

— Для меня такого никто никогда не делал, — тихо сказал Кроули. — Я не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

Азирафель нервно рассмеялся.

— О, брось, это всего лишь…

Договорить он не смог. 

Кроули прильнул к нему всем телом, целуя пылко, но бережно. Или ему просто показалось. Или он просто умер и попал куда-нибудь, где очень, очень хорошо. Азирафель что-то простонал, обхватывая Кроули обеими руками, позволяя всё и даже чуть-чуть больше, он приоткрыл губы, впуская язык Кроули, и тот слабо охнул, углубляя поцелуй.

Это было изумительно. Азирафель понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, и вот сейчас он не отказался бы, чтобы его квартирка находилась где-нибудь на Луне или ещё дальше.

Кроули оторвался на секунду, прислонился лбом к его лбу, облизнул порозовевшие губы.

— Вау, — выдохнул он. — Ты…

— Помолчи, — перебил Азирафель, сам его целуя, едва не укладывая на себя. В некотором смысле сегодня исполнились, пожалуй, целых две мечты.

Кроули снова низко застонал, провёл рукой по его груди, и Азирафеля словно холодной водой обдали.

— Стой, — он перехватил узкое запястье. — Это… Это…

Это слишком хорошо, — хотел сказать он. Это так хорошо, что я могу умереть прямо здесь. Это потрясающе, Кроули, ты потрясающий, но так нельзя.

— Что? — Кроули наклонил голову, тревожно опустив уголки губ.

— Слишком быстро, — с трудом выговорил Азирафель. — Я… Прости. Мне пора.

Он выскочил из машины и быстрым шагом направился в квартиру, запретив себе оборачиваться. Только оказавшись внутри, Азирафель накрыл дрожащей рукой губы и грузно осел на пол.

Это сделал Кроули. Кроули поцеловал его, наверняка находясь под властью эмоций. И Азирафель попросту воспользовался его состоянием, и…

Он зажмурился, стараясь сдержать слёзы.

«Он больше даже не взглянет на меня, — жалко подумал Азирафель. — Я оттолкнул его, потому что я слабак и трус, мне страшно что-то менять, и Кроули слишком хорош, и…»

Губы будто огнём горели. Кроули жался к нему так близко, он был открыт и доверился, и Азирафель всё испортил.

Шатаясь, он поднялся с пола и побрёл в душ — не то мыться, не то топиться.

Кроули написал ему на следующий день.

Впрочем, «написал» — слишком громкое слово. Он просто прислал запакованный «Соглашением» архив. Без подписи, без обычного заголовка «Привет, ангел». Азирафель болезненно выдохнул — пришлось немедленно убеждать Ньюта, что с ним всё в порядке, — и принялся просматривать файлы. На ланч он не пошёл. Снова струсил. Во всяком случае, именно так сказал его внутренний Гавриил. Азирафель не спорил.

К вечеру Азирафель скис окончательно. Он проверил документы трижды — и не нашёл ровным счётом ничего.

«Мир» был абсолютно, совершенно, идеально чист. Это и восхищало, и ужасало, поскольку казалось невозможным.

Гавриил оказался в офисе. Он махнул Азирафелю рукой, приглашая войти, и продолжил говорить по телефону на чистейшем французском. Знаний Азирафеля хватало лишь на то, чтобы понимать отдельные слова: судя по всему, речь шла о каком-то эксклюзивном материале.

— Надеюсь, новости у тебя хорошие, — сверкнул зубами Гавриил. Азирафель покачал головой и вздохнул, попытавшись улыбнуться.

— Ничего. Их документы чисты.

Улыбка немедленно померкла. Гавриил медленно опустился в кресло, облокотился на стол и соединил пальцы.

— Ты уверен? 

— Абсолютно, — твёрдо сказал Азирафель. — Если есть необходимость, я могу…

— Не нужно, я верю, — Гавриил мрачно смотрел перед собой, а потом заулыбался, но совсем не так, как до того. Злобно. — В таком случае, используем план «Б».

— Я могу идти? — осторожно спросил Азирафель. Быть может, на этом всё, и можно хоть немного выдохнуть…

— Нет, золотце, — Гавриил вынул из выдвижного ящика небольшую пилочку и принялся полировать и без того идеальные ногти. — У тебя новая задача.

— Какая? — он и сам слышал, что задал вопрос совершенно упавшим голосом. Но прикидываться сил не осталось.

— Если компромата нет, стоит его сфабриковать. По словам Вельз, этот Кроули — настоящий гений. Ты подделаешь данные, а он сделает так, чтобы они выглядели реальными. В общем, не беспокойся о технической стороне вопроса. И фантазируй! — Гавриил подмигнул, и Азирафелю в который раз захотелось его ударить. — Пиши что угодно. Оффшорные счета, растрата, невыплата зарплат… Ты ведь в этом мастер, верно?

— Верно, — тихо сказал Азирафель. Гавриил поднялся, похлопал его по плечу.

— Выше нос, солнышко. Мы их победим. Войны нужны, чтобы их выигрывать, а не избегать.

Азирафель выдавил некое подобие улыбки.

— Ну разумеется. Сколько у меня времени?

— О, — Гавриил посмотрел на часы так, будто это самое время измерялось в лучшем случае минутами. — К пятнице подготовь всё нужное и принеси с собой на корпоратив. Передашь флэшку Кроули, познакомитесь, выпьете…

Азирафеля передёрнуло. Гавриил, похоже, воспринял это не совсем правильно.

— Ну-ну, — сочувственно сказал он. — Знаю, эти уроды всех раздражают, и меня тоже. Надо просто немного потерпеть.

— Конечно. Я, пожалуй, вернусь к работе. Доброго дня, — он аккуратно стряхнул руку Гавриила, развернулся на каблуках и вышел из офиса.

Его трясло так сильно, что телефон едва не выпал из рук.

— Что случилось? — вместо приветствия ответил Кроули. — Погоди минуту, отойду в тихое место.

Азирафель с силой прикусил костяшки пальцев, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ангел, ты в порядке? — с неподдельным волнением спросил Кроули.

— Надо поговорить, — выдохнул в трубку Азирафель. Кроули что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. — Что, прости?

— Я. Да. Надо. Эм. Давай, может, у лестницы в парк?

— Сможешь быть там через четверть часа?

— Пятнадцать минут, — Кроули как-то грустно хмыкнул. — Да. Да, конечно. Э-э-э. Увидимся.

Азирафель отсоединился и уставился на ярко-красные следы зубов на пальцах. 

Он добрался до входа в парк меньше, чем за десять минут, но Кроули уже был там, переминался с ноги на ногу. Теперь Азирафель знал: так он делал, когда нервничал.

— Ан… Азирафель, — исправился Кроули, натянуто улыбаясь. — Слушай, насчёт вчерашнего, я…

— Гавриил приказал нам подделать данные, — выпалил Азирафель и зажмурился, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Они хотят подставить «Мир». Нашими руками. Кроули, я так не могу. Это…

— Азирафель, успокойся, — Кроули шагнул к нему, схватил за плечи, чуть тряхнул. — Слушай меня. Вдох. Выдох.

Азирафель послушался. В груди немедленно заболело: он, кажется, забыл нормально дышать и поймал приступ паники.

— Вот так. Ещё один вдох, — Азирафель втянул воздух, — и выдох. Лучше?

— Лучше, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Извини, я просто…

— Это подло, — негромко, но очень яростно сказал Кроули. — Это подло — использовать тебя вот так.

— Ты в плане тоже есть, — Азирафель понимал, что они выглядят странно, но не спешил отстраняться. Кроули был так близко, одно его присутствие успокаивало лучше любой дыхательной гимнастики. — Должен обеспечить… техническую сторону вопроса. Твоё начальство знает.

— Пошло моё начальство знаешь куда? — Кроули недовольно хмыкнул. — И сколько они тебе дали?

— В пятницу я должен передать тебе документы. На корпоративе. Боже, я даже не собирался на него идти, — Азирафель нервно рассмеялся.

Кроули погладил его по плечу и отдёрнул руки, словно обжёгшись. Азирафелю тут же словно холоднее стало.

— Слушай, — понизив голос, сказал Кроули, — если ты должен передать мне документы — значит, передашь.

— Но я же не могу…

— И не надо. Просто скинь то, что я тебе отправлял.

Азирафель изумлённо поднял взгляд.

— Что?..

— Ты не должен в этом мараться. Ты же ангел, — Кроули горько усмехнулся. — Я всё сделаю. И попробую кое-что придумать. Есть у меня одна идея…

— Какая? — Азирафель с надеждой уставился на него. Кроули неопределённо повёл рукой.

— Видишь ли… Большая часть соединений — из тех, что не зашифрованы — проходит из одной точки. Здесь, в Лондоне. Думаю, туда стоит попробовать наведаться. Кто знает, может, это подстава, но я лучше рискну.

— Один?! — вскинулся Азирафель. — Бога ради, Кроули, это же наверняка серьёзные люди! Если они так беспокоятся о своей безопасности, они могут просто тебя убить!

— Это ты мне говорил, что мы не в шпионском боевике? — Кроули весело ухмыльнулся. — Брось. Наверняка это какая-нибудь фирма-прокладка. Или снятый офис, в котором не удосужились настроить систему безопасности. Каждое такое соединение — в девять утра воскресенья, я сразу заметил, подозрительно как-то… В общем, придётся, видимо, встать пораньше.

— Один ты туда не пойдёшь, — строго сказал Азирафель. — Даже не думай. И не вынуждай меня тебя связывать.

— А что, — почти истерично хихикнул Кроули, — ты у нас по этому делу?

Азирафель закатил глаза.

— Будь хоть немного серьёзнее. Мы тут, между прочим, пытаемся «Мир» спасти.

— Звучит, — одобрительно сказал Кроули и вдруг весь сжался, будто стал ниже ростом. — Слушай… Не хочешь прогуляться?

— Сорок восемь ступеней, — напомнил Азирафель, с сомнением покосившись на лестницу.

— Но ты же меня удержишь? — просто спросил — нет, скорее попросил — Кроули. Азирафель смутился.

— Даже не знаю… Время ланча…

— Ангел, да плюнь ты на ланч. Скажешь потом, что живот прихватило, с кем не бывает. Пойдём? — он умоляюще приподнял брови, и Азирафель вздохнул, позволяя взять себя под локоть.

Кроули молчал, пока они спускались, только держался за Азирафеля обеими руками.

— Слушай, — начал Кроули, еле слышно растягивая шипящие, — я хотел насчёт вчерашнего…

— Не нужно, — быстро сказал Азирафель. — Всё в порядке.

— Да подожди ты, — Кроули поморщился. — Ничего не в порядке. Ты сбежал, а я этого не хотел.

Азирафель застыл на месте, бедный Кроули едва не упал от неожиданности.

— Что, прости? — неверяще переспросил Азирафель. — Ты передо мной…

— Извиняюсь, да, — Кроули неловко хмыкнул. — Знаю, это не в моём стиле, но…

— Ты идиот? — оборвал его Азирафель. — Это мне нужно извиняться. 

Кроули выглядел так, будто его оглушили.

— А тебе-то за что? — он наконец справился с собой, нахмурился.

— За то, что я трус, — Азирафель закрыл лицо руками. — И за то, что я воспользовался твоими эмоциями. Это совершенно недопустимо.

Кроули молчал. Молчал так долго, что Азирафель решился всё-таки раскрыть пальцы и взглянуть на него.

Он улыбался. Широко и так, словно не верил тому, что только что услышал.

— Какой же ты, — тихо произнёс он, — ангел.

Ладони Кроули потянулись к нему, погладили пальцы, бережно отвели руки от лица.

— Сейчас с моими эмоциями всё нормально, — доверительно сказал он. — Так что можно я воспользуюсь твоими?

Азирафель всхлипнул, сам подался вперёд, наплевав и на то, что вокруг люди, и на дурь эту с эмоциями, и на собственную трусость — на всё. В этом поцелуе не было огня, только доверие и поддержка, и с каждым прикосновением прохладных губ Кроули ему становилось легче дышать.

— Ты хоть иногда снимаешь очки? — тихо спросил он, оторвавшись на секунду. Кроули, помедлив, кивнул. — Можно?

Он аккуратно потянул очки за дужки. Прохладный металл соскользнул с лица Кроули, дужки, складываясь, негромко щёлкнули.

Его глаза были плотно закрыты, а рыжие ресницы чуть подрагивали.

— Я тебя вижу, — зачем-то сказал Азирафель и поцеловал нежные веки. Кроули шумно выдохнул, прижался к нему, спрятал лицо на плече, пробормотал что-то. Азирафель гладил его по спине, улыбаясь как идиот.

Они стояли так не то несколько минут, не то целую вечность. Наконец Кроули зашевелился, оторвался, улыбнулся неловко. Без очков он выглядел уязвимым и словно моложе лет на пять.

— Я без них будто голый, — со смешком сказал он, не открывая глаз. Азирафель погладил его брови и вернул очки на законное место. Кроули выдохнул с заметным облегчением. — Извини, я…

— Не надо, — Азирафель накрыл его губы пальцами. Кроули тут же перехватил его руку, с чувством целуя в раскрытую ладонь. — По-моему, мы два идиота, которым пора перестать друг перед другом извиняться.

— Кто-то настолько умный не может быть идиотом, — серьёзно проговорил Кроули. — И я не о себе.

Азирафель смущённо рассмеялся.

— Пора возвращаться, — с сожалением сказал он. Кроули кивнул.

— Да, пора. На меня свалили ещё гору работы… Боюсь, разгребу только к пятнице. Что ты делаешь в выходные?

— О, — Азирафель покраснел так, что захотелось приложить к щекам вечно холодные ладони Кроули. — По правде говоря, у меня не было планов.

— Чудесно, — Кроули едва уловимым движением облизнулся. — Потому что у меня на тебя — есть.

Ему вдруг стало трудно дышать.

— Кроули, я не… — тот снова оказался очень близко, провёл руками по спине.

— Я не буду торопить, — быстро сказал он. — Просто хочу провести с тобой побольше времени. Да?

— Да, — благодарно выдохнул Азирафель. Ему снова стало стыдно за трусость, но Кроули, похоже, не возражал и был готов двигаться в более… спокойном темпе.

— Можем посмотреть фильм. Клянусь, ты должен увидеть «Хакеров». Это реально культовая вещь, — он отошёл в сторону, взялся за его локоть. — Или, так и быть, покажешь мне что-нибудь из своей коллекции старья.

— Это не старьё, это классика, — Азирафель не мог не улыбаться, просто не мог. Кроули был рядом, и они вместе, возможно, правда могли спасти чёртов «Мир».


	5. Глава 5

Шум едва не оглушил его. Музыку включили так громко, чтобы она могла переорать голоса сотен людей, и это не сказать чтобы помогало. Корпоратив «Вестника» — «стильного и современного издания» — не был и близко похож на светский приём. По скромному мнению Азирафеля, это всё больше походило на какую-то вакханалию, повсюду сновали официанты с дежурными улыбками и подносами с разнообразной выпивкой.

Азирафель подхватил последний бокал с одного из таких и пригубил. Ну разумеется, никто не стал тратиться на качественный алкоголь. Впрочем, уж лучше лёгкое опьянение, чем попытки пережить вечер на трезвую голову.

— Эй, мистер Фелл! — Ньют махал рукой так сильно, что сбил одно из украшений. Девушка рядом с ним только рассмеялась и повесила цветную гирлянду бедняге на шею, привстав на цыпочки. Азирафель облегчённо выдохнул и поспешил к ним.

— Здравствуй, Ньют, — тепло улыбнулся он. 

— Анафема, это Азирафель Фелл, мой коллега и наставник, — с видимым удовольствием сказал Ньют. — А это Анафема Девайс, она…

— …из отдела тестирования, — перебил Азирафель. — Наслышан о вас, юная леди. Прошу, называйте меня просто Азирафель.

Он галантно поцеловал её руку. Анафема не смутилась, чего нельзя было сказать о Ньюте.

— Похоже, слава бежит впереди меня, — весело сказала она. — Рада наконец познакомиться. Мой парень так много о вас рассказывал!

— П-парень? — Ньют остолбенел. Анафема рассмеялась, и, чёрт возьми, Азирафелю она страшно понравилась. Пусть он и понял, похоже, о чём говорил Кроули, называя её ведьмой.

Флэшка жгла руку. Думать о чём-то другом толком не получалось, Азирафель рассеянно разглядывал толпу, пытаясь заметить Кроули, и наконец наткнулся взглядом на Гавриила. Тот стоял рядом с невысокой темноволосой женщиной и что-то эмоционально ей рассказывал.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал Азирафель Ньюту и Анафеме.

Он пробрался через толпу, дважды едва не облившись, и постарался вежливо улыбнуться.

— Золотце! — обрадовался Гавриил. Женщина лениво смерила его взглядом, ничего не говоря. — Это Азирафель, я о нём говорил. Вельз, твой Энтони где?

— Ты его не пропустишь, — спокойно ответила она. Азирафель нервно сглотнул.

Кроули и впрямь оказалось сложно пропустить.

Люди перед ним расступались, словно воды морские перед Моисеем. Он небрежно помахивал тростью и, господи, эта походка именно сегодня выглядела раза в три развязнее, чем обычно.

— Вот вы где, госпожа, — Кроули демонстративно поклонился. Вельз только хмыкнула.

— Не опаздывать не пробовал? — спросила она. Кроули пожал плечами.

— Разве на корпоратив можно опоздать?

Гавриил неожиданно пихнул Азирафеля в спину, и Кроули повернулся к нему.

— Энтони Кроули, — представился он. Азирафелю вдруг стало смешно, пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Азирафель Фелл. Рад познакомиться лично, — губы Кроули едва заметно дрогнули: похоже, он тоже едва сдерживал смех. — Не хотите выпить?

— С удовольствием, — оскалился Кроули.

— Фелл, солнышко, — влез Гавриил, — сначала документы.

— Да-да, - Азирафель вздохнул и достал из кармана карту. — Вот, держите.

Кроули мягко провёл пальцами по его руке, будто успокаивая. Азирафель слабо улыбнулся, выловил официанта и забрал у него два бокала.

— Ты в порядке? — еле слышно спросил Кроули.

— Да, — выдохнул Азирафель.

— Вот, — в уши врезался низкий голос Гавриила, — думаю, нам стоит подобрать персонажей из числа сотрудников. Негр есть, женщина есть… Эй, ты, Кроули! Готов оказаться на фото?

Тот развернулся всем корпусом, вскинул бровь. Гавриил широко и самодовольно улыбался.

— Думаю, слепой отлично впишется в материал о толерантности, как считаешь, Вельз? — он небрежно махнул рукой. — И заодно стоит взять Фелла, пидоры будут в восторге…

Спина Кроули окаменела.

— Что, простите? — переспросил он опасно равнодушным тоном.

— Я говорю, вас обоих можно снять для статьи о разнообразии. Читателям очень понравится.

— Ты ебанулся? — подчёркнуто спокойно, но очень громко спросил Кроули. Люди вокруг притихли. Гавриил продолжал улыбаться, явно не понимая, что именно сделал не так. 

— Мы можем показать, что поддерживаем любые отклонения! Держу пари, продажи просто взлетят…

— Ты, блядь, ебанулся? — повторил Кроули ещё громче. Его голос звенел от напряжения. — У тебя мозги есть вообще, мразь?

— Солнышко, выбирай выражения… 

— Пошёл ты! — рявкнул Кроули, сжимая трость так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — Ты, блядь, аутишь своих сотрудников, а выражения я должен выбирать?!

Азирафелю захотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь. Или провалиться под землю. На них все смотрели.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. Об Азирафеле и так все знают…

— Да какая, блядь, разница?! — Кроули ударил концом трости по кафельному полу. — Так, нахер, я сваливаю. Видеть не могу ваши гнусные рожи, ублюдки. Ты со мной?

Азирафель даже не сразу понял, что Кроули обратился к нему. Он нервно улыбнулся.

— Я… Я не думаю…

— Блядь, — с ненавистью выдохнул Кроули, — ну конечно. Да пошли вы все.

Он развернулся и вышел из зала. 

— Дорогуша, тебе стоит приструнить его, — важно сказал Гавриил.

— Это не тебе решать, — ровно сказала Вельз. — Перебесится, не в первый раз такое.

Азирафелю хотелось кинуться за Кроули, догнать его, извиниться — за Гавриила, за корпоратив, да за всё сразу… Но он не мог и шага сделать. 

Кроули вступился за него, наплевав на возможное увольнение, нагоняй от начальства и чёрт знает что ещё, а он, Азирафель, не смог даже поддержать. Поблагодарить, в конце концов.

Боже, каким он был трусом.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал Азирафель. Гавриил, конечно, его не услышал, он вдохновлённо рассказывал о чём-то, самодовольно улыбаясь.

На улице Кроули не оказалось, зато обнаружился Хастур.

— Добрый вечер, — выпалил Азирафель, морщась от сигаретной вони. — Я прошу прощения, вы…

— Пижон свалил, — грубо ответил коллега Кроули и сплюнул прямо на асфальт. — Даже странно, обычно его хоть на час хватает.

— О, — выдохнул Азирафель. — А… А вы случайно не знаете, где он живёт?

— Я что, похож на его няньку? — злобно сказал Хастур. И снова сплюнул.

— Нет, разумеется, — звенящим от напряжения голосом ответил Азирафель и постарался вежливо улыбнуться. Хастура это, похоже, не впечатлило.

Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо.

На звонок Кроули не ответил. Азирафель окончательно разнервничался, надиктовал автоответчику путаное сообщение. Надежды на то, что Кроули всё-таки перезвонит сам, не было.

Он вернулся в зал, тут же наткнувшись на Ньюта. Тот радостно и слегка ошалело улыбался, бережно придерживая Анафему за талию.

— Азирафель, а мы как раз…

— Мисс Девайс, — как удачно было с ними встретиться. Азирафель откуда-то знал, что именно Анафема была его последней надеждой. — Я понимаю, это неудобно, но вы не подскажете мне адрес Кроули?

— Кроули? — она вскинула брови. — А что случилось? Он так быстро ушёл, даже не поздоровался…

— Прошу, это крайне важно, — взмолился Азирафель. Анафема помедлила, задумчиво глядя на него, и вынула из маленькой сумочки небольшой блокнот.

— Только не говорите, что это я вам его дала, — попросила она, аккуратно написав адрес на клочке бумаги.

— Ну что вы! — воскликнул Азирафель, благодарно и нервно улыбаясь.

Мейфэр. Ну разумеется, где ещё мог жить Кроули.

— Пижон, — нежно пробормотал он и аккуратно спрятал бумажку с адресом в карман пиджака.

Ему пришлось заплатить почти в два раза больше обычного. Чёртова пятница, все куда-то ехали, кэбби заламывали цены, но Азирафелю на это было, в сущности, плевать. В голове билась единственная мысль: только бы Кроули оказался дома. Только бы он не натворил глупостей.

С этажом Азирафель угадал не сразу, пришлось два пролёта подняться по лестнице, и у нужной двери он оказался уже тяжело дыша и страшно вспотев.

— Будь дома, — еле слышно пробормотал он, давя на звонок, — Кроули, прошу тебя, будь дома…

За дверью послышались шаги, загремел ключ в замке, и Азирафель забыл, как дышать.

Кроули открыл ему без лишних вопросов. Он был без очков, и Азирафель впервые видел его глаза открытыми — некогда, вероятно, карие, теперь они были желтовато-белёсыми.

— Ангел, — хрипло сказал он, и Азирафель вдруг понял: Кроули плакал. Кайма его губ покраснела, и веки были опухшими, и всё это было несправедливо, ужасно несправедливо. — Зачем ты…

— Я люблю тебя, — неожиданно для себя самого сказал Азирафель. И слабо улыбнулся, понимая, что не соврал. Он действительно чувствовал именно это. Поразительно.

Кроули шатнулся.

— Н-н… — выдавил он. — Что?..

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Азирафель. — И я трус, прости, я должен был…

Кроули схватил его за ворот пиджака, втянул в квартиру.

— Скажи ещё раз, — потребовал он, прижав к стене. В полумраке прихожей его глаза влажно поблёскивали, и это было, без преувеличения, самым красивым, что Азирафель когда-либо видел.

— Я люблю тебя, — Кроули с шумом втянул воздух, диковато оскалился. — Ты лучший человек, которого я знаю.

— Ангел, — тихо сказал Кроули перед тем, как поцеловать его, и другого ответа Азирафелю не требовалось.

Его губы, солоноватые и мягкие, податливо раскрылись, будто прося углубить поцелуй, и Азирафель подчинился.

От простых поцелуев не должно было так трясти. Но трясло. Азирафель дрожал, и Кроули, кажется, тоже, он льнул всем телом, будто пытаясь срастись с ним, оказаться ближе, ближе, ещё ближе.

— Мой дорогой, — выдохнул Азирафель, отрываясь, — боюсь, тебе придётся проводить меня в спальню.

Кроули уткнулся ему в плечо, рассмеялся, крупно вздрагивая.

— Я даже не знаю, ангел, — протянул он, — не уверен, что мы дошли до этой стадии отношений…

— Кроули.

— …у нас ведь даже не было полноценных свиданий…

— Кроули. Если ты сейчас же не отведёшь меня в спальню, брать в рот будет неудобно. У меня быстро разболятся колени.

Кроули осёкся и тяжело сглотнул.

— Блядь, — проговорил он. — Ты. Ладно.

Он взял его за руку, потянул вглубь квартиры. Азирафель мельком оценил обстановку: дорого, стильно, пусто. Весьма в духе Кроули.

— Эм, — Кроули толкнул дверь и неловко махнул рукой. — Вот. Это спальня.

— Я догадался, — вежливо сказал Азирафель. Это было нетрудно: гигантская кровать занимала почти всю комнату.

Кроули нервно хихикнул.

— Ты что-то говорил о…

— Да, всё правильно, я хочу твой член у себя во рту, если ты не возражаешь, — один Бог знает, как ему удалось произнести это настолько спокойно. 

— Я н-не возражаю, — пробормотал Кроули. Азирафель даже в полумраке заметил, что он покраснел. Чертовски очаровательно.

Азирафель снова поцеловал его, позволяя себе запустить руку в рыжие густые волосы, растрепать их, легко потянуть — Кроули застонал ему в губы, это следовало запомнить.

— Ты замечательный, — проговорил Азирафель, притягивая Кроули ближе. Тот задышал чаще. — Не представляешь, как давно я этого хотел.

— Ангел, ты меня убьёшь.

— О, это вряд ли, мой дорогой.

Он мягко подтолкнул Кроули к кровати, помог сесть.

— Ты такой красивый, — признался он. — Не думал, что увижу тебя в домашней одежде сегодня.

Кроули отреагировал странно, зачем-то потянул край футболки вниз. Азирафель перехватил его пальцы, мягко погладил, поцеловал костяшки. Кроули прикусил губу, потом вздохнул, похоже, решившись на что-то, и медленно лёг на спину, притягивая Азирафеля к себе. Эта молчаливая покорность и безграничное доверие грозили сжечь Азирафеля дотла, чёрт побери.

Кроули подставлялся, сладко дрожал, выгибал шею, позволяя целовать прохладную кожу. Он бессвязно говорил что-то, Азирафель смог разобрать только «ангел», повторённое по меньшей мере десяток раз.

— Мой хороший, — шепнул Азирафель в его ухо, скользнул языком внутрь — Кроули застонал в голос, вцепился в него и, Господи, раздвинул ноги, вжимаясь пахом в пах.

Они были одинаково возбуждены, и Кроули бесстыдно тёрся об него, и это было… Это было по-настоящему, не в фантазии Азирафеля, а в реальности. 

Он забрался руками под застиранную серую футболку, погладил впалый живот, Кроули послушно приподнялся, позволяя раздеть себя, и потянулся к галстуку Азирафеля.

— Нет, — тот покачал головой, мягко улыбаясь. — Пока нет.

Кроули наклонил голову набок, неуверенно нахмурился.

— Но как же ты?..

— Успею, — ответил Азирафель. Кроули заметно успокоился, расслабился.

— А что, это даже возбуждает, — начал он и вскрикнул от неожиданности: Азирафель мягко сжал его сосок. — Блядь, ангел!..

— Знаешь, что возбуждает меня? — Азирафель погладил напрягшийся сосок, обвёл его по кругу. — То, насколько ты чувствительный.

— Я не, — Кроули выругался сквозь зубы, прогнулся, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям, — твою мать…

— Очень чувствительный, — он снова улыбнулся, прикусил ключицу, потёрся носом о никотиновый пластырь. — И я рад, что ты бросил курить.

— Это потому что тебе не нравилось, — задыхаясь, пробормотал Кроули. — Я хотел, чтобы тебе нравилось, понимаешь?

— Кроули, — он вздохнул. — Мне в тебе нравится абсолютно всё. Каждая мелочь. Я просто беспокоюсь о твоём здоровье.

— Тогда поцелуй меня, — потребовал Кроули. — Пока я не сдох от разрыва сердца.

Азирафель с готовностью подчинился, впился в податливый рот, целуя напористо и немного грубовато, Кроули сладко и громко застонал, снова потёрся о него, сжимая худыми ногами.

— Ты что-то говорил про рот, — рвано выдохнул он, оторвавшись, — не могу перестать об этом думать. 

Азирафель улыбнулся.

— Только если ты не против, дорогой.

— Против, ха! — Кроули облизнулся. — Я об этом думаю с тех пор, как узнал, какие у тебя губы.

— Какие? — с любопытством спросил Азирафель, мягко приподняв Кроули, стягивая тренировочные широкие штаны.

— Охуенные, — жарко ответил Кроули.

Ну разумеется, белья на нём не оказалось. И, разумеется, без одежды он выглядел бесподобно. Намного лучше, чем представлял себе Азирафель.

Его член, достаточно длинный, с тёмной головкой, истекал смазкой. Господи, как же Азирафель его хотел.

Он прошёлся поцелуями по животу, погладил стройные бёдра, прикусил нежную кожу на внутренней стороне.

— Ангел, пожалуйста, — мученически простонал Кроули. Его трясло, он крепко вцепился в простынь, словно пытаясь за неё удержаться.

Азирафель послушался. В конце концов, не он ли это предложил?

Он сначала неторопливо обвёл языком головку, собирая густые капли смазки.

— Блядь, блядь, — зачастил Кроули, — ангел, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Азирафель прикрыл глаза и одним движением вобрал член Кроули в рот.

Он не спешил, двигал головой мягко и ровно, плотно сжимал губы, пропускал член прямо в горло, и даже, кажется, постанывал от удовольствия.

— Твою мать, — Кроули почти скулил. — Ангел, так хорошо, так хорошо… Блядь, ну почему я не могу на тебя посмотреть, как ты это делаешь, а-а-ангел, Азирафель, ещё…

Азирафель, не отрываясь, схватил его руки и положил себе на голову. Кроули, умница, понял сразу, небольно вцепился в волосы, чуть надавил, задавая темп, который ему нравился — и Азирафелю, как он немедленно понял, тоже. Кроули громко выстанывал то его имя, то безупречно нежное «ангел», легонько толкался навстречу. Азирафель позволял. Господи, да он бы ему что угодно позволил, не только трахать себя в рот.

Он выпустил член с громким влажным звуком, успокаивающе погладил Кроули по животу, ещё раз лизнул по всей длине, спустился к мошонке, выцеловывая, и поднял Кроули за бёдра так, чтобы худая небольшая задница оказалась в воздухе. Тот жалобно всхлипнул, закинул руки за голову, вцепился в изголовье кровати и оглушительно взвыл, когда Азирафель мягко лизнул его вход, толкаясь языком на пробу.

Мышцы поддались на удивление охотно, от Кроули пахло чистотой и мылом — видно, успел принять душ, когда вернулся с проклятого корпоратива. Азирафель вдруг представил, как Кроули тихо и зло плачет, ткнувшись лбом в холодную кафельную стену, и его обожгло яростью и ненавистью к Гавриилу и всей их грёбаной компании, он двинул языком глубже, насколько мог.

— Ангел, — трудно выдохнул Кроули, понятия не имевший о том, что творилось в голове Азирафеля. — Ангел, ангел…

Отстраняться от мягкого входа не хотелось, но Азирафель сделал над собой усилие.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — попросил он. Кроули распахнул невидящие — самые красивые на свете — глаза.

— Тебя. Хочу тебя, полностью. Ангел, пожалуйста…

— Хорошо, — Азирафель, помедлив, кивнул. Ему пришлось несколько раз сжать кулаки: руки так дрожали, что он никак не мог расстегнуть брюки. Кроули часто дышал, прислушиваясь, и слегка ёрзал по кровати.

Чёртово воплощение идеальности. Как ему это удавалось?..

— У меня нет презервативов, — признался Азирафель. Кроули замотал головой.

— Плевать, — торопливо сказал он. — Я тебе доверяю. А ты?..

— О, мой дорогой, — Азирафель тепло улыбнулся. — Больше, чем себе.

Кроули застенчиво прикрыл лицо рукой, будто почувствовал, с каким обожанием Азирафель его разглядывал.

— Потерпи минутку, — попросил он и поспешно поднялся с кровати. Кроули замер, прислушиваясь, но Азирафель просто хотел избавиться от одежды. Так, чтобы между ними не оставалось ничего лишнего.

— Какой ты горячий, — восхищённо выдохнул Кроули, податливо прижавшись к нему. — И мягкий…

Азирафель рассмеялся, целуя его, Кроули водил руками по его телу, чуть сжимая. Будто мысленную карту составлял. Длинные пальцы добрались до члена, обхватили, погладили.

— Почти угадал, — непонятно сказал Кроули и мигом вспыхнул. Азирафель с интересом вскинул брови. — Я… Я потом покажу.

Азирафель хмыкнул, но расспрашивать не стал. Поднёс руку к раскрасневшимся губам.

— Оближи, — Кроули тут же приоткрыл рот, впустил пальцы, жадно посасывая, обильно смачивая слюной. Боже, только бы этого хватило.

Он осторожно ввёл один палец, не встретив толком сопротивления, сразу добавил второй. Кроули жарко выдохнул, подался навстречу, насаживаясь, и Азирафель вдруг всё понял.

— Ты думал обо мне, — низко проговорил он, — ты думал обо мне и трахал себя. Только пальцами?

Кроули отчаянно всхлипнул, алея.

— Н-нет…

— А чем ещё? — он протолкнул пальцы глубже, чуть согнул, и Кроули взвыл, вскинулся.

— Я… Купил… Блядь, Азирафель, пожалуйста, — он чуть не плакал, весь взмок, и выглядел восхитительно.

— Что именно ты купил?

— Игру-у-ушку, — простонал Кроули, пытаясь насадиться глубже. — Резиновый хер, доволен?!

О, Азирафель был более чем доволен. Он ещё раз двинул пальцами, убрал руку и приставил головку. Кроули замер, глубоко дыша, и Азирафель успокаивающе поцеловал его лодыжку, которая лежала на его плече так, словно для этого и была создана.

— Готов? — тихо спросил он. Кроули лишь кивнул.

Внутри оказалось горячо и тесно, даже несмотря на то, каким растянутым был Кроули. Входить по одной только слюне было не особо удобно, Азирафель качнулся раз, другой, преодолевая трение, плюнул на пальцы и погладил плотно сжатый вокруг его члена анус, добавляя смазки.

Кроули пошевелился, опустил ноги на талию Азирафеля; смена угла неожиданно помогла, Азирафель одним толчком вошёл до конца, зажмурился: перед глазами заплясали звёзды.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул он.

— Ангел, — простонал Кроули, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи так сильно, что на утро должны были проявиться синяки, — давай…

И Азирафель «дал». Он начал двигаться неторопливо, выходя почти полностью и толкаясь обратно на всю длину, Кроули поддавал бёдрами навстречу, всхлипывая и постанывая.

— Ангел, так хорошо, так охуенно, сильнее, пожалуйста, не могу, — бессвязно повторял он. Азирафель слушался, двигал бёдрами быстрее, по спине градом катился пот, руки устали, но ему было дивно, просто дивно.

Кроули захныкал, потянулся к члену, но Азирафель шлёпнул его по руке.

— Кончишь так, — велел он, ужаснувшись непонятно откуда взявшейся властности, и задвигался ещё сильнее, с каждым толчком почти вбивая Кроули в кровать.

— Блядь, блядь, ангел, ещё, — Кроули вскрикивал, сжимался вокруг него, туго обхватывая член, потом прижался ближе, жадно и мокро целуя, и Азирафелю хватило.

Оргазм прошил его насквозь, он чуть не задохнулся, продолжая двигаться и вылизывать рот Кроули. Тот всхлипывал в поцелуй, а потом выгнулся так, что его спина хрустнула, и кончил тоже, забрызгав их животы.

— Блядь, — сипло пробормотал Азирафель, осторожно вынул обмякший член и повалился на спину, пытаясь перевести дух. Кроули тут же прильнул к нему, обвил руками и ногами, слабо рассмеялся.

— Не думал, что ты умеешь выражаться, — с трудом проговорил он. Азирафель только хмыкнул. Нужно было подняться с кровати и как-то добраться до душа, но он, во-первых, понятия не имел, где у Кроули ванная комната, а во-вторых, вообще не был уверен, что способность ходить осталась при нём. — М-м-м. Трахаешься ты не как ангел.

— А как кто? — Азирафель мягко водил по влажной от пота спине, и Кроули от этого едва не мурлыкал, подавался под прикосновения, тёрся щекой, словно довольный кот.

— Как господь, — с чувством сказал он. — Ты ведь останешься?..

Азирафель поцеловал его в висок. 

— Ну конечно.

Они полежали ещё немного, и Азирафель всё-таки пошевелился.

— Нужно в душ, — объяснил он сонному Кроули. Тот недовольно проворчал что-то, но тоже завозился, поднимаясь.

— Идём, — он шагнул вперёд и поморщился, хватаясь за поясницу. — Чёрт, да ты меня заездил…

Азирафель рассмеялся, подхватил его за талию, помогая идти.

В душе они пробыли долго, медленно и лениво целуясь, Кроули никак не мог перестать его трогать, и Азирафель почти плыл под этими ласковыми прикосновениями. Ему было непривычно мыться в темноте, пускай даже глаза уже привыкли. Наконец Кроули со вздохом выключил воду, потянулся за полотенцем, но Азирафель опередил его, вытер сам. 

— Спать хочу, — пробормотал Кроули и зевнул. Азирафель помог ему добраться до постели. Кроули слегка прихрамывал, и почему-то одна мысль о том, что именно он, Азирафель, был в этом виноват, невероятно грела и льстила.

Они забрались под одеяло, Кроули снова обнял его, обвил невозможно длинными ногами, потёрся носом о плечо.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Азирафель.

— Да, — выдохнул Кроули.

Азирафель улыбнулся и провалился в блаженный сон.

Утром его разбудило неожиданно яркое солнце. Кроули в постели не было, он гремел чем-то в глубине квартиры, и Азирафель потянулся, улыбаясь и жмурясь.

— Проснулся? — Кроули показался на пороге комнаты. Он снова был в очках — вероятно, яркий свет причинял ему боль.

— Доброе утро, — Азирафель не смог сдержать улыбку. Ещё никогда он не получал кофе в постель. Немногочисленные партнёры обычно спали дольше, чем он.

Кроули осторожно донёс чашку, протянул ему.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Не понимаю, почему ты одет, — заметил Азирафель, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, до чего всё-таки ярко краснеет Кроули. Румянец спускался по его шее на плечи и грудь, усыпанные золотистыми веснушками и, боже, даже парочкой засосов.

— Ну а что мне, членом трясти? — буркнул он и забрался в кровать. Азирафель неопределённо хмыкнул, отпивая божественный кофе. — Вкусно?

— Восхитительно, — Азирафель допил кофе в несколько глотков, поставил чашку на пол, надеясь, что не забудет о ней позже, и потянул Кроули на себя. Тот от неожиданности ойкнул, но подчинился охотно, полез целоваться, неловко стянув очки.

Азирафель чувствовал себя до невозможности счастливым, но ему не давала покоя одна мысль.

— Кроули… Что мы будем делать?

Тот перестал вылизывать его шею, вскинул голову, вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Не хочу возвращаться в «Вестник». Знал бы ты, как я их всех ненавижу…

Азирафель прикусил губу.

— Мы не сможем никуда больше устроиться, — негромко сказал он. Кроули приподнялся на локтях, серьёзно кивнул.

— Здесь — точно не сможем.

Они замолчали. Азирафель знал, о чём думает Кроули, но липкий страх и мерзкая тревожность будто по позвоночнику ползли.

— Я продам эту квартиру, — с трудом проговорил Кроули. — Она дорогая, денег хватит надолго. Уедем. Вместе. Да?

— Кроули…

— Ангел, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил тот. — Просто скажи «да». Я, по-моему, умру, если ты сейчас откажешься. Неважно, что будет дальше, просто согласись.

— Хорошо, — послушно ответил Азирафель. Кроули снова поцеловал его, отчаянно и бережно, и он решил: будь что будет. Впереди были выходные. Два дня, чтобы не думать ни о чём.

Кроули мягко гладил его по плечам то подушечками пальцев, то тыльной стороной ладони, целовал глубоко, низко постанывая, и Азирафель, разумеется, начал возбуждаться.

— Не хочу тебя выпускать, — горячо прошептал Кроули. — Ты охуенный.

Азирафель смущённо улыбнулся, погладил Кроули по щеке.

— Я, в общем-то, не возражаю, — застенчиво сказал он. Кроули рассмеялся.

— Ты только ночью такая сволочь? А при свете дня, значит, скромничаешь? — Азирафель вспыхнул, тут же вспомнив, как вёл себя ночью. Ужас. — Даже не знаю, что мне больше нравится.

— А вот ты и при свете дня такой же болтливый, — проворчал Азирафель. Кроули хмыкнул.

— Тебе это нравится, — заявил он и лизнул его в щёку. — А я, между прочим, подготовился.

Он с триумфальным видом нащупал что-то под подушкой. Азирафель ахнул и зажмурился: лента презервативов в блестящей упаковке и тюбик смазки как бы говорили, что планы на день у Кроули грандиозные.

— Я столько не смогу! — жалобно сказал он. — Кроули, нам же не пятнадцать!

— Будем пробовать, — оптимистично выдал Кроули и подмял его под себя. Азирафель не смог сдержать нервного смешка. — Я в тебя верю. Вчера ты прямо отлично постарался. Теперь лежи и получай удовольствие.

Он, казалось, твёрдо решил не оставить без внимания ни одного дюйма кожи Азирафеля. И, конечно, не затыкался.

— Обожаю твои плечи, — говорил он между поцелуями. — И твои руки. И этот живот. И соски, чёрт, такие нежные. О-о-о, поскорее бы оказаться между этими бёдрами, они роскошны, ангел…

— Господи боже, — Азирафель чуть не плакал от смущения. Нет, ему иногда говорили приятные вещи, но не в таком количестве. 

— Не поминай всуе, — Кроули шутливо шлёпнул Азирафеля по бедру и замер, когда тот всхлипнул. — Так-так.

— Кроули… — он вскрикнул от очередного шлепка, уже настоящего, и задрожал. 

— Ангел-ангел, — с притворной строгостью сказал Кроули — и снова шлёпнул, сильно, с оттяжкой, — ты, значит, любишь пожёстче.

— Да-а-а, — простонал Азирафель, сдаваясь. У него попросту не осталось сил смущаться. Кроули впился пальцами в его бёдра, рывком перевернул и болезненно сжал ягодицы. Азирафель сгрёб под себя подушку и вцепился в неё зубами, чтобы не опозориться окончательно.

— Блядь, эта задница меня с ума сведёт. Надо было ещё в первый день тебя за неё схватить. Такая пышная. Такая круглая. Спорю, ты тоже этого хотел, ангел, признайся, — он грубо мял и тискал его, и, боже, как это было приятно. — Ведь хотел?

— Н-немного, — Азирафель заскулил от очередного шлепка, ладони Кроули обжигали кожу, ему невероятно хотелось потереться о простыню, член ныл, но Азирафель зачем-то упорно сдерживался.

— Ну конечно, хотел, — довольно пропел Кроули. — А сейчас хочешь, чтобы я тебя как следует отодрал.

— Блядь, пожалуйста, — вырвалось у Азирафеля неожиданно для него самого. Кроули рыкнул, дёрнул его, ставя на четвереньки, и несколько раз шлёпнул по бесстыдно оттопыренным ягодицам.

— Плохой ангел. Плохой, плохой ангел с грязным-грязным ртом, — его голос звенел и дрожал. — Какой же ты охуенный, я с тобой с ума сойду. А запах. Блядь, этот запах…

Он неожиданно прижался лицом к пояснице Азирафеля и шумно вдохнул. Тот едва сознание не потерял от развязности и одновременно — интимности этого простого действия.

— Вылижу тебя всего, — сладко пообещал Кроули. — До вечера из кровати не выпущу.

— Кроули, — Азирафель еле дышал, его член истекал смазкой, пачкая простыни, но Кроули до сих пор ни разу его не коснулся. — Кроули, пожалуйста…

— Чего ты хочешь, ангел? — ласково спросил он.

— Т-трахни меня, — запинаясь, пробормотал Азирафель. Ему было нестерпимо стыдно и так же нестерпимо хорошо.

— Что-что, прости? — Кроули, сволочь, издевался, ведь знал же, как ему неловко.

— Трахни меня, — выпалил Азирафель, неумолимо багровея. Сердце грохотало в ушах, а Кроули только усмехнулся.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — прошелестел он Азирафелю в ухо.

Кроули точно решил свести его в могилу. Он растягивал нестерпимо медленно, то и дело добавляя смазки, от толчков длинных пальцев у Азирафеля пальцы на ногах поджимались, но Кроули никуда не спешил.

— Ты такой тесный, — мягко говорил он. — Не разрешал себе немного развлечься, м?

— Н-х, — Азирафель заскулил, когда пальцы в очередной раз потёрли простату, — у меня… времени…

— Неправда, — возразил Кроули. — Думаю, ты просто стеснялся. Стеснялся думать обо мне так. Гнал мысли, как мы трахаемся.

Азирафель тяжело дышал, то и дело смаргивая слёзы. Удовольствия и смущения было слишком много, он раскачивался на этих сладких волнах, цеплялся за подушку, мерно двигал бёдрами навстречу пальцам Кроули.

— А я постоянно об этом думал. Дрочил каждый раз после наших ужинов. И после ланчей тоже. И во время. Ты бы слышал свои стоны, ангел, — он лизнул Азирафеля в плечо, добавив третий палец. — Это натуральная порнография, у меня стоял как каменный…

— Я н-не замечал, — потрясённо выдохнул Азирафель. Кроули довольно хмыкнул.

— Ну конечно, я сбегал в туалет, — охотно признался он. Азирафель охнул. Он-то, наивный, думал, что Кроули просто не мог быстро ориентироваться… Фантазия услужливо подкинула Кроули, торопливо двигающего рукой, прикусившего губу, чтобы не стонать, и Азирафель заскулил.

— Кроули, хватит, — бессильно попросил он. — Я больше не могу…

Пальцы исчезли, Кроули зашелестел упаковкой презерватива.

— Сделаю всё, о чём ты попросишь, — он приставил головку, и Азирафель зажмурился в ожидании, но Кроули не шевелился. — Попросишь, ангел.

— Кроули, пожалуйста, — Азирафель попытался податься навстречу, но Кроули удержал его на месте одной рукой. — Да трахни ты меня наконец!

Кроули рассмеялся, но вошёл одним движением и замер, давая Азирафелю привыкнуть. Знакомое ощущение заполненности сейчас было каким-то особенно приятным. Возможно, подумал Азирафель, всё дело в чувствах. Кроули растянул его хорошо, и Азирафель почти сразу двинул бёдрами, давая понять, что двигаться можно.

— Охуенно, — восхищённо прошептал Кроули, проталкиваясь ещё глубже. — Блядь, ангел, это лучшее. Это просто…

Он начал двигаться мучительно медленно, явно наслаждаясь каждым неторопливым толчком, а потом лёг на Азирафеля грудью, сплетая их пальцы.

— Кончишь так, — мстительно прошептал он. Азирафель тихонько завыл. Ему было мало этих движений, на кровати под ним наверняка расплылось безобразное пятно, и, господи, он, кажется, никогда не был настолько неописуемо счастлив.

Кроули тяжело дышал ему в плечо, покусывал и облизывал, но темп не менял, и Азирафель сам начал подаваться навстречу, пытаясь намекнуть, что пора бы ускориться.

— Хочешь быстрее? — сдавленно, будто задыхаясь, проговорил Кроули. — Только скажи, я всё сделаю, ангел…

— Быстрее, — прохрипел Азирафель. Руки едва держали его, Кроули всё-таки был тяжёлым. — Быстрее, умоляю…

Кроули отстранился, взял его за бёдра — и начал даже не трахать, именно драть. Как обещал.

Азирафель выл, срывая голос, царапал простыни, кусал подушку, он слышал негромкие короткие выдохи Кроули, грязные шлепки, и ему было мало, мало, сука, как же мало!

— Не могу, — заскулил он, — не могу, Кроули, не могу…

— Можешь! — рявкнул Кроули и с силой шлёпнул его по заднице, вбиваясь в очередной раз.

Боли от шлепка и особенно резкого толчка хватило, чтобы Азирафель сжался, закатил глаза, кончая так бурно, как не кончал, пожалуй, даже в школьные годы. Сперма выплёскивалась на кровать, безнадёжно пачкая мягкую ткань, Азирафеля колотило, он рухнул грудью на кровать, а Кроули продолжал двигаться, посылая по телу очередные волны удовольствия.

— Блядь, блядь, ангел, какой же ты, блядь, как же я тебя… — Кроули вгрызся ему в шею, тоже кончая, и Азирафель слабо застонал, жмурясь от сладкой боли.

Он, похоже, отключился. Очнулся от того, что Кроули бережно вытирал его влажной салфеткой. Азирафель теперь лежал на спине и чувствовал себя совершенно — ну да, выебанным.

— Ты в порядке? — Кроули погладил его по щеке. — Я не перегнул?

— Идеально, — странно, что он ещё мог говорить. — Но на большее меня, уж извини, сегодня не хватит.

Кроули смущённо и гордо улыбнулся.

Они провалялись в постели весь день. Кроули заказал еды, Азирафель встретил курьера, забрав пакеты, и они оба перемазались кисло-сладким соусом, пытаясь накормить друг друга. 

— Завтра пойдём в тот офис? — предложил Кроули, одурело улыбаясь. — Надо попробовать. Вдруг выгорит. Да?

— Да, — согласился Азирафель. Ему не верилось, что что-то может «выгореть», но Кроули с такой надеждой целовал его пальцы, что ответить иначе он просто не смог.

Надежда.

Если бы только Азирафель мог её себе позволить…


	6. Глава 6

Всю ночь Азирафель пролежал без сна, просто глядя на Кроули. Тот мирно посапывал, а Азирафель думал: интересно, как выглядят его сны? Он бережно гладил Кроули по лицу, отводя со лба волосы, и слабо улыбался.

В семь часов зазвенел будильник. Кроули страдальчески скривился, выключил его, перевернулся на живот, обнимая подушку. Азирафель решил дать ему подремать ещё немного и отправился на кухню.

С кофемашиной он разобрался быстро. В холодильнике нашлись несколько яиц и немного бекона, а сковорода обнаружилась в одном из шкафчиков.

Азирафель как раз добавлял в яичницу специи, когда Кроули вышел на кухню — сонный, растрёпанный, завернувшийся в одеяло.

— Доброе утро, — с щемящей нежностью проговорил Азирафель. Господи, и как он ухитрился так серьёзно вляпаться на старости лет. — Я сделал завтрак.

— Я учуял, — Кроули зевнул и сел за стол. — Блядь, просыпаться в воскресенье в семь — это какой-то пиздец, напомни, нахуя мы это делаем?

— Мы собираемся спасти «Мир», — Азирафель поставил перед ним тарелку с едой и чашку кофе. Пока он хозяйничал на кухне, заметил, что вся посуда у Кроули была пластиковой. Довольно разумно, но крайне неуютно.

— Точно, — вздохнул Кроули и принялся за еду. — Очень вкусно, ангел, спасибо.

Азирафель только улыбнулся.

До нужного адреса они доехали в молчании. Азирафель нервничал, и Кроули, скорее всего, тоже, он без конца теребил край пиджака, и Азирафель не выдержал, взял его за руку.

Невзрачное здание совсем не выглядело так, будто здесь кто-то скрывался. И как офис. Это был небольшой частный двухэтажный домишко, и ни камер, ни чего-то подобного Азирафель не заметил.

— Ты уверен?..

— Уверен, — оборвал его Кроули. И сглотнул. — Идём?

— Кроули, это частный дом, — мягко произнёс Азирафель. Тот окаменел челюстью, но упрямо дёрнул подбородком.

— Больше вариантов нет, — просто сказал он.

На звук дверного звонка первым делом оглушительно затявкала собака.

— Тихо, пёс, — послышалось из-за двери, а потом им открыли.

Мальчику на вид было лет шестнадцать, он спокойно и слегка подозрительно смотрел на них. Азирафель почувствовал, как его заполняет отчаяние.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался он. — Прошу прощения, мы, наверное…

— Отсюда было соединение «Мира», — выпалил Кроули, перебив его. Мальчик тут же изменился в лице, будто испугался. — Каждое воскресенье в это время. Вы с ними связаны?

— Уэнсли, — пробормотал мальчик. — Вот чёрт. Вы из полиции?

— Нет-нет, — поспешил успокоить его Азирафель. — Мы хотим помочь.

Мальчик смерил его долгим недоверчивым взглядом, и Азирафель отчаянно надеялся, что он примет верное решение.

— Заходите, — наконец посторонился мальчик. Азирафель помог Кроули перешагнуть через порог, и дверь за ними закрылась. — Эй, Уэнсли?

Из одной из комнат высунулся ещё один ребёнок. Испуганный и растерянный.

— Адам, честное слово, я думал… — сбивчиво пробормотал он. — Я всё исправлю!

Кроули прижался к боку Азирафеля и потрясённо выдохнул.

— Вы же дети!.. Блядь, ангел, они дети!

— Не выражайся, — попросил Азирафель. У него самого голова шла кругом. — Простите, а кто главный? Нам бы поговорить с кем-нибудь… взрослым.

— Я главный, — сказал тот, кого, очевидно, звали Адам. — И нет никаких взрослых. Вот ещё.

— Чего?.. — Кроули зашатало. Азирафелю пришлось придержать его за талию, отвести к ближайшему креслу. — Вы… вы же не…

— Мы и есть «Мир», — сказал Адам так просто, что не поверить было невозможно. — А вы кто такие?

— Вы что, всё это… вдвоём? — Кроули никак не мог прийти в себя, в его голосе сквозило восхищение пополам с неподдельным ужасом.

Адам улыбнулся.

— Нет, нас пятеро. Я, Уэнсли, вот это Пеппер, — в дверях показалась невысокая девочка, почему-то сжимавшая биту, — и Брайан, но он вышел за сладким. Есть ещё один, но я не хотел бы говорить, как его зовут, извините. Это небезопасно.

— Небезопасно! — Кроули почти истерически рассмеялся. — Вы… Как вы вообще это проворачиваете? Откуда данные? А интервью?

— Интервью беру я, онлайн, — недовольно ответила Пеппер. — И вообще-то вам задали вопрос.

— Да, простите, — Азирафель прикрыл глаза. Всё это казалось сюрреалистичным до безобразия. — Азирафель Фелл и Энтони Кроули. Мы работаем в «Вестнике».

— Вас послали нас запугать? — Пеппер угрожающе качнула битой. Так, будто готова была в любой момент пустить её в ход, и вовсе не для бейсбола.

— Нет, — поспешил успокоить её Азирафель. — О том, что мы здесь, в редакции не знают. По правде говоря, мы хотели…

— Мы хотели спасти «Мир», — захихикал Кроули. Его заметно колотило.

— Очень смешно, — насупился Уэнсли. — Не надо нас спасать. Мы сами…

— «Вестник» хочет вас подставить, — перебил Кроули, будто собравшись. — Азирафель должен был подменить ваши бухгалтерские документы, а я — сделать так, чтобы всё выглядело реалистично.

— Но вы здесь, — медленно проговорил Адам, с любопытством разглядывая их. — Вы хотите помочь.

— Верно, — Кроули снова хихикнул. — Только мы нихера не ожидали увидеть детей, уж простите.

— Народ, я принёс шоколадки! — раздался голос от двери, и в комнате появился ещё один подросток, долговязый и чумазый. — Ой. У нас проблемы?..

— Не думаю, — уверенно сказал Адам. И улыбнулся.

Им устроили настоящую экскурсию. Адам спокойно рассказывал о том, как у них всё устроено. Оказалось, что по воскресеньям во время уборки они выключают центральный сервер, а во время перезагрузки он и передаёт тот самый злополучный сигнал, который отследил Кроули. Оказалось, что статьи действительно пишут все четверо, и что у них есть свой человек «при правительстве».

— Ущипните меня, — слабым голосом пробормотал Кроули. — Я, блядь, сплю и слышу сон.

— Простите, а вы незрячий, да? — очень вежливо спросил Уэнсли. Кроули кивнул.

Адам закончил рассказ и замолчал, задумчиво глядя на свои руки.

Он действительно был среди них главным. Это чувствовалось. И… чёрт знает, почему-то Азирафель сразу поверил, что всё рассказанное — правда. В статьях «Мира», если подумать, сквозила эта подростковая наивная горячность, и их… помыслы, чтоб его, были по-детски чисты.

— Вы не собираетесь нас подставлять. И вас наверняка уволят, — сказал Адам. — И сделают так, чтобы вы никуда не смогли устроиться.

— Верно, — вздохнул Азирафель.

— В таком случае, думаю, нам пора пополнить штат.

Кроули разинул рот. Потом закрыл. И снова открыл.

— Вы возьмёте нас… на работу?

— Ага, — Адам пожал плечами так просто, будто это было очевидно.

Пеппер грохнула битой по полу, и все вздрогнули.

— Адам! Мы же договаривались, чтобы никаких взрослых! — возмущённо сказала она. 

— Пеппер, они хотят помочь, — Адаму хватило ровно одного взгляда, чтобы девочка стушевалась, опустила голову. — По-моему, это будет справедливо. Много платить мы, конечно, не сможем, но зато никакого дресс-кода…

Кроули запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

Он так и продолжал хихикать по дороге домой. Кэбби смотрел на него странно, Азирафель не выдержал и закрыл створку.

— Поверить не могу. Просто, блядь, не могу в это поверить, — Кроули снова залился нервным смехом. — Работа! Блядь, мы будем работать в «Мире», ангел, ты представляешь?

— Представляю, — кротко ответил Азирафель, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони Кроули большим пальцем.

— Блядь, я даже не думал, что мы их найдём, — он перевёл дух, прильнул к Азирафелю, обнял крепко, до боли. — Ангел, вот бы увидеть рожи начальства, когда мы им скажем…

— Ну, о «Мире», полагаю, говорить не стоит, — Азирафель невольно улыбнулся. Кроули вздохнул и согласно кивнул.

— Да-а-а. Но представь, как бы твоего Гавриила перекосило, — Азирафель плечом почувствовал его улыбку. — Блядь, ангел. А-а-ангел.

Кроули мокро поцеловал его в шею, и Азирафель тут же вспыхнул.

— Так, давай не здесь, — пробормотал он, но Кроули не слушал, продолжал вылизывать, покусывать, тёр ладонью пах прямо сквозь брюки. Азирафель отчаянно грыз губы, чтобы не стонать, Кроули стёк прямо на грязный пол, торопливо высвободил член и взял сразу до горла.

Он вытворял что-то невообразимое. Азирафель едва дышал, цепляясь ладонями за кожаную обивку сиденья, и молился, чтобы кэбби ничего не заподозрил. Кроули словно урчал, это отдавалось сладкой вибрацией, и надолго Азирафеля не хватило.

— Пожалуйста, — еле слышно взмолился он. Кроули не отстранился, согласно промычал и втянул щёки.

Азирафель всхлипнул, кончая прямо ему в горло. Кроули послушно глотал, потом вылизал член начисто и вернулся на место, довольно улыбаясь перепачканными спермой губами.

— Я тебя убью, — слабо пообещал Азирафель. Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Обязательно. Но дома.

Вместо убийства он разложил Кроули прямо на полу в прихожей, и Кроули отбивался, хохотал, а потом громко стонал, пока Азирафель трахал его пальцами, и кончил, испачкав свои невероятно стильные джинсы.

— Я люблю тебя, — пылко сказал Азирафель, вынимая пальцы. Кроули скинул очки, облизнулся и выдохнул:

— А я — тебя.

Азирафель поцеловал его в прикрытые веки, дрожа от счастья. Невозможно. Нереально.

— Непостижимо, — трудно выдохнул он и счастливо улыбнулся.

Ему пришлось съездить домой за документами и сменой одежды. Кроули не хотел отпускать, целовал, выглядел страшно расстроенным, Азирафель десять раз пообещал, что вернётся совсем скоро, одна нога здесь — другая там.

— Нет уж, ты мне нужен целиком, — вздохнул Кроули и закрыл дверь. А когда Азирафель вернулся меньше чем через два часа, поцеловал так, будто его не было целую вечность.

— Я скучал, — пробормотал он. — Идём в кровать?

— Кроули, завтра…

— Знаю, — недовольно поджал губы Кроули. — Завтра важный день. Так что мы просто ляжем спать, как два старика.

— В некотором роде мы и есть два старика… Ай! — Кроули больно ущипнул его, хмурясь. — За что?!

— За глупости, — серьёзно ответил Кроули.

В эту ночь Азирафель, несмотря на волнение, уснул быстро. Он обнимал Кроули за талию, дышал ему в затылок, и проснулся с затёкшей рукой, Кроули почти распластался на нём и громко-громко сопел.

Чёрт. Так и умереть от счастья было нетрудно.

Кроули вышел из лифта на третьем, обернулся на него, ища поддержки.

— Всё будет хорошо, — негромко сказал Азирафель.

Он в это верил.

Ему понадобилось ровно сорок три минуты, чтобы разобраться со всем. И отправить письмо Гавриилу.

— Ньют, дорогой, возьми, — Азирафель протянул ему толстую папку. Как бы сильно он не ненавидел «Вестник», бедный Пульцифер не заслуживал откровенной подставы. — Здесь самое важное за последние годы. Я всё рассортировал, думаю, тебе будет несложно разобраться.

— А вы?..

— Увольняюсь, — легко сказал Азирафель. От двери громко и раздражённо кашлянули. — Добрый день, Гавриил.

— Я чего-то не понял, — опасно сказал он. Ньют сжался, пытаясь, похоже, стать невидимым. — Азирафель, это шутка?

— Вовсе нет, — небрежно пожал плечами Азирафель. Поразительно, а ведь раньше он всерьёз боялся этого… индюка. — В отделе кадров подтвердили, я действительно могу уволиться.

— Ты… — у него зазвонил телефон, и Гавриил раздражённо рявкнул в трубку: — Да! Что?! Какая ещё госпожа?! Ошиблись номером! Азирафель, тебе не жить…

Телефон зазвонил снова. Гавриил открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но стремительно побледнел.

— К-какая порка?.. — прозаикался он. — Я… Вы… Что?.. О, господи…

Он развернулся на каблуках и вылетел из кабинета.

— Однако, — удивлённо пробормотал Азирафель. — Впрочем, неважно. Ньют, желаю удачи с мисс Девайс. Вы чудесно смотритесь вместе.

— Вы тоже, — неожиданно сказал Ньют и покраснел. Азирафель смутился, но благодарно улыбнулся. — И, ну. Надеюсь, у вас не будет проблем…

— Едва ли Гавриилу сейчас до этого. Бывай, коллега, — он шутливо отдал честь, и Ньют вдруг ответил ему тем же.

Кроули ждал его внизу. Он держал у щеки светло-голубой пакет и довольно улыбался. Азирафель ахнул, швырнул пропуск Шедвеллу и кинулся к нему.

— Что случилось? Тебя кто-то ударил?

— Фигня, — с удовольствием сказал Кроули и отнял пакет от лица, показывая наливающийся синяк. — Хастур психанул. Я полностью грохнул последний релиз, хрен восстановят.

— О, — Азирафель нахмурился. — Значит, я правильно сделал, что выставил ему зарплату в шестьсот шестьдесят шесть фунтов.

— Ты — что?! — Кроули вскинул брови.

— Всему вашему отделу, — подтвердил Азирафель. — Подумал, что будет символично.

— Ах ты сволочь, — восхищённо проговорил Кроули. Азирафель смущённо потупился. — А я разместил фотку твоего мудака-начальника на сайте знакомств. Послушный сабмиссив ищет строгую госпожу.

Азирафель невольно рассмеялся.

— Так вот почему у него телефон разрывался! — он с чувством обнял Кроули, поцеловал в нос. — А я-то думал, это твоя начальница…

— Знаешь, не удивлюсь, если она ему и звонила, — глубокомысленно заявил Кроули. — Ну что, отметим?

Азирафель закивал.

— Ну конечно. А где? — его слегка вело от перевозбуждения. Шутка ли: столько лет проработать в «Вестнике» — и уволиться одним днём, ещё и напакостив напоследок.

Кроули загадочно хмыкнул. Адрес, который он назвал кэбби, показался смутно знакомым, но дошло до Азирафеля, только когда он вышел из машины.

— «Ритц»?! Кроули, ты с ума…

— Я заказал нам столик, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Кроули. — Пойдём.

В «Ритце» оказалось именно так, как Азирафель всегда себе представлял. Светло, помпезно и наверняка очень дорого. Их проводили за столик, Азирафель зачем-то схватил и тут же отложил меню, потому что Кроули сам начал диктовать заказ.

— Слушай, — нерешительно начал Кроули, когда официант, разливший им шампанское, отошёл. — Я понимаю, это, наверное, слишком быстро, и ты можешь отказаться, но… Короче, вот.

Он быстро положил что-то на стол и убрал руки.

Это был ключ. Небольшой ключ с брелоком в виде маленьких крылышек.

— Кроули, — ахнул Азирафель.

— Знаю, у меня дома нет ламп, я уже заказал, тебе будет нормально, — торопливо заговорил Кроули, — и у меня есть комната с растениями, я их подвину, будет рабочий кабинет, я просто… я…

Он сбился, покраснел, и Азирафель просто взял его за руку.

— Я не хочу без тебя просыпаться, — сбивчиво закончил Кроули и выдохнул.

— Да, — Азирафель улыбался, как ненормальный, и, кажется, готов был расплакаться. — Боже, Кроули, конечно.

Кроули несмело улыбнулся, поднёс его руку к губам, поцеловал.

— Только мы купим нормальную посуду, — Азирафель улыбнулся, шмыгнул носом, незаметно утирая выступившие-таки слёзы.

— Всё, что угодно, ангел, — абсолютно серьёзно произнёс Кроули. И поднял бокал. — За «Мир»?

— За «Мир», — выдохнул Азирафель и отпил шампанского.


End file.
